


Yağmurun Kokusu

by C0S1M4, D3LPH1N3



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Cosima niehaus - Freeform, Cosima x delphine, Delphine Cormier - Freeform, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Orphan Black - Freeform, cophine - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0S1M4/pseuds/C0S1M4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3LPH1N3/pseuds/D3LPH1N3
Summary: // Doktor Delphine Cormier'in iş odaklı düzenli yaşantısı, dahi bir yazılımcı olan Cosima Niehaus'la kesişiyor. Aşk aralarındaki tüm farkları yenmelerini sağlayabilir mi ? ////The successful eye doctor Delphine Cormier's life intersects with the founder of Geek Games Cosima Niehaus.//





	1. COVER

### 

COVER


	2. 1. Bölüm

Yoğun ve uzun geçen bir kıştan sonra, gökyüzünde nihayet güneşi gören Toronto halkı, parklara akın etmişti. Etrafta sıcak havanın tadını çıkaran bir dolu insan, o gün tüm sorumluluklarını bir kenara bırakmış gibiydi. Birçok kişinin aksine, Dr. Cormier, dışarıda zaman harcamak yerine, işinin başında çalışıyor olmayı tercih ederdi. Ailesi ve ülkesi Fransa’dan ayrı kaldığı uzun yılların, bu düşüncesine etkisi büyüktü. Hayatı, sahip olduğu bir kaç arkadaşı ve işinden ibaretti. Özellikle güneşli havaları çok sevmez, bugün de olduğu gibi, ameliyatlarını o günlere denk getirmeye çalışırdı. 

Dr. Cormier, başarılı geçen bir lazer ameliyatından sonra hiç vakit kaybetmeden hasta yakınlarına bilgi vermiş ve sonunda hastane otomatından aldığı sandviçle hızlı bir öğle yemeği yemek için odasına geçmişti. Kendini işine adamışlığı ve gösterdiği başarılarıyla ünlü bir doktordu ve bu nedenle genelde çok yoğun olur, ama bundan hiç gocunmaz, geç saatlere kadar çalışmanın ona ilham verdiğini düşünürdü. Öğleden sonra ara vermeden işine devam ediyordu, "Hastamızın durumu nasıl bakalım?" Cormier gülümseyerek sorusunu sormuştu. Hastalarına her zaman önem verirdi. Onun için sağlık, paradan daha önce gelirdi. Bugüne kadar birçok gönüllü çalışmalarda yer almış, mesleğini layıkıyla yerine getirmeye çalışmıştı.

"Gayet iyiyim ama gözüm ışığa karşı çok hassaslaştı ve bulanık görüyorum. " Hasta tebessümle cevap verdi. Delphine kontroller için hastanın gözünü muayene etti. 

"Bir sorun yok. Bahsettiğin şikayetler normal şikayetler, bulanık görme ve ışık hassasiyeti 10 gün kadar sürecektir. Bu süre zarfında göz damlalarını düzenli olarak kullanmanı istiyorum senden, anlaştık mı ?"

"Tamamdır, teşekkür ederim doktor hanım."

"Geçmiş olsun." Delphine gülümseyerek odadan çıktı. Kendi odasına geçti ve önlüğünü astıktan sonra sandalyesine oturdu. Bir sonraki randevusuna baktı. 

"Anlaşılan daha yapılacak iş çok, güzel."

...

"Cosima teyze hadi !" 

Sarah merdivenlerden indi. Cosima ve Felix’in oyun oynarken Kira’nın ödevlerini yapmak yerine onların oyununu izlediğini gördü.

"Demek buradaydın Kira, ödevlerini yaptın mı ?" 

"Vur Cosima teyze !"

"Eveeeet gol ! Çak bakalım ! "

Sarah kızından bir tepki vermesini bekleyerek daha yüksek bir sesle. "Kira ?". Cosima gözünü oyundan ayırmadan araya girdi.

"Sarah kızın üstüne gitme, eğleniyoruz şurada."

"Kızımın teyzesi gibi umursamaz olmasını istemiyorum."

"Ben mi umursamazım ?"

"Evet şu gözlerinin hâline bak kaç gündür böyle, doktora bile gitmedin Cosima."

"Hadi ama Sarah, benim işim ekran başında, olabilir böyle şeyler. "  
Cosima küçüklüğünden beri bilgisayarlara ve onlarla yapabileceklerine büyük bir ilgi duyardı. Üniversitede bilgisayar mühendisliği okurken, bu tutkusu, onu kendi oyun şirketini kurmaya itmişti. Mezuniyetinden kısa bir süre sonra şirketi gerekli başarıya ulaşmış, Cosima’ysa kariyer basamaklarını bir bir çıkmış, ve hatta en genç dahiler listesine adını yazdırmayı başarmıştı bile. Ama diğer tüm CEO ların aksine, bütün gün yaptığı tek şey, evinde oturup yeni oyunlar oynamaktı. Çocuk ruhlu, biraz dağınık ve düşünmek yerine harekete geçen biri oluşu, ona şuan kazandığı başarıyı getirse de, sürekli arkasını toplayan birine ihtiyaç duyuyor, bu da çoğu zaman kuzeni Felix oluyordu. Felix, Cosima’nın hem şirkette hem özel hayatında vazgeçilmez asistanıydı; Felix “yaşam koçu” nu tercih etse de, en azından Cosima ona böyle demeyi seviyordu.

Sarah, Cosima’ya gözlerini devirerek, bir kez daha Kira’ya döndü ve ekledi, "Haydi bakalım monkey birlikte yapalım ödevimizi, teyzecik kendi bildiğini okumaya devam etsin." 

Sarah’ın sözü üstüne Kira’nın yüzünün düştüğünü gören Felix göz kırparak "Hey merak etme ödevlerini bitirdikten sonra sizi yemeğe götüreceğim” dedi. Bunun üzerine hızlıca yerinden kalkan Kira, Cosima ve Felix'i öptükten sonra Sarah'ın elinden tutarak yukarı kata çıktı. 

"Kaldın tek başına Cosima, şimdi ne yapacaksın ?" 

"Beni yenecek olursan, şirketteki tüm evrakları senin başına yıkacağım Felix haberin olsun." Cosima kurnaz gülüşüyle Felix'e bir bakış attı. 

“Bu hiç adil değil, zaten yeterince işim var !" 

...

"Göz tansiyonunuz biraz yüksek. Bu sıcak havalar gözlerimizi yorabiliyor. Bahar alerjinizin olması bu durumu bir nebze daha arttırıyor. Size iki tane damla yazdım bunları 2 hafta boyunca gece yarımşar saat aralıklarla kullanın. Ayrıca zorunda olmadıkça Güneş’te durmayın ya da en azından güneş gözlüğünüzü ihmal etmeyin. "

Delphine son hastasını da uğurladıktan sonra ağrıyan sırtını rahatlatmak için koltuğunda gerildi. Yorulduğunu hissediyordu ve nihayet mesai saati bitmişti. Eşyalarını toparladıktan sonra asistanına haber verip hastaneden ayrıldı. Arabaya binerken ani bir karar verdi; yemeği dışarıda yiyecekti.

...

Beklemekten çok sıkılan Cosima, uzun bir süredir menüye bakan Sarah’a dönerek,   
”Ee, karar verdiniz mi artık ne yiyeceğinize? Açlıktan ölmek üzereyim.” dedi. Sarah hızlı bir hamleyle menüyü kapatıp “Ne yiyeceksen bize de aynısından söyle” diye cevap verdi. Yemekler geldikten kısa bir süre sonra aile arasına koyu bir sohbet başlamıştı bile. Cosima, hararetli bir şeklide Felix ile geliştirdiği yeni projeden bahsediyordu. Her zaman olduğu gibi işinden bahsederken kendini kaybetmiş, sesini ve ellerini kontrol edemez olmuştu. Konuşmanın en heyecanlı noktasında, eli birden masada duran şarap şişesine çarptı ve şişeyi yere düşürdü. Etrafa sıçrayan cam kırıkları Cosima’nın üzerine gelmişti. 

 

“Hay ben senin - !”

Hemen arka masada oturan ve o ana kadar düşüncelerine dalmış, yalnız başına akşam yemeğini yiyen Dr. Cormier’i, Cosima’nın küfrü dünyaya geri getirdi. Arkasına dönüp yerdeki kırık parçaları görünce şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyerek belli belirsiz mırıldandı.

“Ah merde..”

Cosima kırıkları toplamak için eğildiği yerden kalkarak sarışın kadına baktı ve mahcup bir şekilde ; 

“Kusura bakmayın…”

“Sorun değil, iyi misiniz ?”

“Evet, sakarlığım tuttu. Ayağınıza gelmedi değil mi ?”

“Hayır merak etmeyin.”

Cosima, kadının cevabıyla rahatladı. 

"Pekala, afiyet olsun."

"Size de afiyet olsun."   
Delphine'in tebessümle verdiği bu cevapla Cosima da ona gülümsedikten sonra etrafı temizleyen garsonlara teşekkür ederek yemeğine, Cormier ise yemeğiyle birlikte yarım bıraktığı düşüncelerini sürdürmeye devam etti. 

 

... (Ertesi Gün)

Sarah polis akademisini birincilikle bitirmiş, çok süre geçmeden komiser olmayı başarmıştı. Üçüz olmalarına rağmen, Mrs. S onları 7 yaşındayken evlat edinene kadar, her zaman kardeşleri Cosima ve Helena’ya destek olmuştu. Onları yetimhanedeki tüm kargaşa ve kavgalardan uzak tutmuş, hatta çoğu zaman onları korumak için kendini ateşe atmıştı. Ne kadar büyürlerse büyüsünler, kardeşleri için duyduğu bu koruma içgüdüsü hiç değişmemişti. Şimdi, yirmilerinin sonlarında, meslek sahibi olmalarına rağmen, üzerlerine titriyordu. 

Sabah işe gitmek için hazırlanırken, birden Cosima’nın iki haftadır göz muayenesine gitmediği aklına geldi ve Cosima’yla konuşmak için emniyete gitmeyi bekleyemeyeceğine karar vererek telofonuna uzandı. Cosima’nın yoğun itirazları sonucu konuşma gittikçe geriliyordu, Sarah bu konunun peşini bırakmaya niyetli değildi ve sesini yükselterek yineledi;

"Cosima bugün o doktora gidilecek !"

"Saran ben küçük bir kız değilim buna sen karar veremezsin."

"Gözlerinin hâline bakar mısın, her geçen gün daha kötü oluyor !"

"Birkaç güne geçer merak etme." 

Sarah, Cosima'nın inadını kırmaya kararlıydı. Aklına onu ikna etmeye yarayacak bir fikir geldi. 

"Bunu 2 haftadır söylediğinin ama bir türlü geçmediğinin sen de farkındasın Cos. Küçük bir kız değilim diyorsun ama hâlâ doktorlardan korkuyorsun."

"Ne ? Be-ben doktorlardan korkmam bir kere."

"Sen onu külahıma anlat. Küçükken kontrollere gittiğimizde ağlayarak hastaneden kaçmaya çalışan ne bendim ne de Helena'ydı."

"Bu onlardan korktuğum için değildi!"

"Tabii tabii, korkak seni. Koskoca CEO oldun ama hala doktorlardan korkuyorsun !"

"Korkmuyorum Sarah!"

"E o zaman küçük bir göz muayenesine gitmemen için bir neden yok?"

"Ugh... Tamam gideceğim. "

"Gitmezsen Helena'ya haber veririm haberin olsun. "

Cosima, Sarah'ın tehditi üzerine kahkaha attı. Helena her zaman korkutucu biri olabildiğinden, aralarında bir tehdit unsuru olarak kullanılırdı. Küçükken televizyonda gördüğü filmlerden, orduya girme hayalleri kurarak büyümüştü. Büyük uğraşlar sonucu, en sonunda orduya katılıp üsteğmen rütbesine erişse de, bu macerası agresif kişiliğinden dolayı kısa sürmüş, bir çok anlaşmazlık yaşadığı komutanlarıyla daha fazla çalışamayacağını anlayıp ordudan kendi isteğiyle ayrılmıştı. Yaklaşık bir yıl önce, bir çok alanda dersler verdiği dövüş sporları klubünü açmıştı ve halinden oldukça memnundu. Sarah ve Cosima da, Helena’nın artık beladan uzak durduğunu ve zor geçen ordu yıllarından sonra hayatını düzene soktuğunu gördükçe rahatlamışlardı. Yine de, Helena’nın sinirli kişiliğini bildiklerinden, birbirlerini bu şekilde tehdit etmeye devam ediyorlardı. 

Sarah’ın bu cümlesi üzerine Cosima pes etmiş ve sonunda doktora gitmeye ikna olmuştu.

"Hayır, tamam gideceğim onu bu işe bulaştırma."

"Pekala, haber vermeyi unutma."

"Tamam, görüşürüz."

Cosima telefonu kapattıktan sonra iç çekti ve biraz da geç bir tarihte olmasını umarak, Felix’e şehrin en iyi göz doktorundan randevu alması gerektiğini söyledi. Ama o kadar şanslıydı ki, randevusunu iptal eden bir hasta sayesinde, aynı gün içinde bir randevu almayı başarmıştı. Bundan daha fazla kaçamayacağını anlayıp öğleden sonra hastanenin yolunu tuttu. Bekleme odasında randevu saatini beklerken, telefonunda oynadığı oyuna öylesine dalmıştı ki, kendisini içeri çağıran sesi duyunca oturduğu yerde irkildi ve neredeyse yere düşüyordu. Çevresindeki bakışlara aldırmadan yerinden kalkıp doktorun odasına geçti ama içeri girmesiyle şaşkınlığa düşmesi bir oldu. Kendisine bakan doktor da, Cosima gibi kısa süreli bir şaşkınlık yaşadı. Şaşkınlığıyla karışık tebessümüyle hastasını karşıladı. 

"Buyurun oturun lütfen Cosima.." masasındaki kağıda bakarak ismi hafızasında tazeledi. "Cosima Niehaus."

Cosima şaşkınlığından doktorun ismini hatırlayamadı.   
"Merhaba, te-teşekkürler doktor..?"

"Delphine Cormier." diye yanıtladı Cormier. 

Cosima onun ismini ağzında sessizce mırıldandı. "Delphine Cormier..."

"Garip bir tesadüf oldu. "

"Evet öyle oldu gerçekten de. "

"Muayenizi bir hayli geciktirmiş gibisiniz. "

"Nasıl anlayamadım ?"

"Gözleriniz fazlasıyla kanlanmış. "

"Şey evet, biraz öyle oldu. "

"Önce bir göz tansiyonunuzu ölçelim, şöyle buyurun lütfen."

Cosima defalarca göz muayenelerine gelmiş olsa da söz konusu göz tansiyonunu ölçtürmek olduğunda her zaman gerilirdi. Gözlüğünü çıkardı, Delphine gözlüğü alıp masaya koydu ve Cosima'nın yüzünü cihaza doğru bir şekilde yerleştirdi. Delphine, Cosima'nın gerginliğini gözlerinden okuyabiliyordu. 

"Apaçık göze üfleyen şey insanı gerebiliyor."

Cosima gergin bir şekilde gülümsedi. 

"Evet bu şeyden nefret ediyorum. "

"Dün kırıklar yüzünden bir yeriniz kesilmemiştir umarım. "

"Ah hayır sadece etrafı mahvettim o kadar, ki bu benim her zaman yaptığım bir şeydir, biraz sakarımdır”

"İnsanlık hâli olabiliyor böyle şeyler."

"Evet ne yazık ki. "

Delphine, Cosima'nın kafasını dağıtarak onun gerginliğini azalttığını görünce sevindi ancak cihazın Cosima'nın gözlerine üfleyip Cosima'nın verdiği tepki üzerine gülmeden edememişti. 

"Evet geçmiş olsun bunu atlattınız."

"Tanrı'ya şükür. "

Cosima yüzünü cihazdan çekti ve gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra Delphine'in renkli gözleriyle göz göze geldi. Aralarındaki mesafe azdı, Cosima birden bire kendini heyecanlanmış bir şekilde buldu. Doktor o birkaç saniyeden sonra gözlerini kaçırarak cihaz ekranına kafasını çevirdi. Cosima ise omzuna düşen rasta saçlarını geriye attı. Doktorun bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordu. 

"Göz tansiyonunuz çok yüksek... Glokom olması muhtemel."

"Pardon glo-??"

"Glokom. Görme siniriniz zarar görmüş ayrıca göz içi basıncınız da yüksek. "

Cosima kafası karışmış bir şelkilde gülümseyerek araya girdi. "Bu tam olarak ne anlama geliyor peki ?"

"Birkaç test daha yaptıktan sonra kesin tanıyı koyacağız. Şöyle buyurun lütfen. "

Cosima, doktorun gösterdiği yere otururdu ve yüzünü cihaza yerleştirdikten sonra söylendiği gibi ekrana baktı. 

Delphine yumuşak bir ses tonuyla, "Şeker hastalığınız ya da guatrınız var mı ?" diye sordu.

"Hayır yok."

"Miyopiniz yüksek... En büyük etkenlerin başında geliyor. Sabahları başınızda bir ağrı oluyor mu ?"

"Evet bazen. "

"Televizyon, telefon veya bilgisayar ekranına bakarken göz etrafında ağrı ?"

"Oluyor ama ben alışığım, işim gereği sürekli ekran başında olmalıyım."

Dr. Cormier, nezaketen konuşmayı devam ettirirken, fazla meraklı olmayan bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ekran başında uzun saatler demek, ne iş yapıyorsunuz ?"

"Bilgisayar mühendisiyim, bir oyun şirketim var. "

"Öyle mi? Ne güzel."

"Evet..."

Bu kısa konuşmanın ardından oluşan garip sessizliği, Dr. Cormier ölçüm sonuçlarıyla bozana dek, Cosima bu zamansız heyecanına bir anlam vermeye çalışmış, doktor ise etrafa gerginliği dağıtacak gülücükler saçmıştı.

"Şimdi Cosima hanım, göz tansiyonunuz 40 mm Hg. Bu doğrudan dar açılı glokomu gösteriyor. Daha nadir bir hastalık olmasına karşın belirtileri ilerleyen zamanlarda kendini şiddetli bir şekilde gösterecek. "

"Nasıl şiddetli ?"

Doktorun söyledikleriyle korkmaya başlayan Cosima'nın göz bebekleri çoktan büyümüştü. Delphine için, Cosima'nın korkusunu anlamak çok da zor olmadı. 

"Korkmayın, bu tedaviye doğrudan cevap veren bir rahatsızlık. Öncelikle düzenli olarak muayene için gelmeniz gerekiyor. Önce ilaç tedavisiyle başlıyoruz. "

"Önce ilaç.. İlaçla düzelmezse peki ?"

"O zaman cerrahi tedaviye başvuracağız. "

"Kahretsin. "

"Hey, hey merak etmeyin." Delphine, Cosima'nın titreyen elini fark etti ve elinden tuttu. "Korkulacak bir şey yok, bu çok basit bir işlem, uyandığınızda hayatınıza hiç bir şey olmamış gibi devam edeceksiniz. Ama bu zaten ilaçlar yanıt vermezse düşüneceğimiz bir şey. O yüzden şimdi bunu düşünmeyelim, şuraya uzanın göz damlası kullanacağız."

Cosima, Dr. Cormier'in sözleriyle rahatlamıştı. O sedyeye uzanırken, Delphine o anda uzun bir süredir hastasının elini tuttuğunu fark edince, yavaşça elini çekti ama bu hareketi Cosima’nın dikaktinden kaçmamıştı. Delphine göz damlasını aldıktan sonra Cosima'nın yanına geldi ve gözlerini iyice açık tutabilmesi için bir eliyle Cosima'nın göz kapaklarını açık tutarken diğer eliyle damlayı sağ gözüne damlattı. Aynı işlemi sol gözüne de uyguladı. 

"Gözünüzü kapatıp açın lütfen. "

Cosima doktorun dediğini yaparken sulanan gözlerinden istemsizce akan göz yaşlarına engel olamadı ve uzandığı yerden doğruldu. 

"Ah Tanrım gözlerim yanıyor. "

Delphine çekmecesinden peçetelikten bir peçete alıp tebessümle Cosima'ya uzattı. 

"Evet bu damla biraz gözleri yakabiliyor, 2 dakikaya geçer. "

Cosima doktorun uzattığı peçeteyi gülerek aldı ve imzası olan göz makyajını bozmadan sildi. 

"Evet daha iyiyim. "

"Güzel. Şimdi hangi ilaçları kullanacağınızı yazayım. "

Delphine masasına oturdu ve bilgisayar ekranında Cosima'ya vereceği ilaçların reçetesini yazdı. 

"Bunların zamanını geçirmeden düzenli olarak kullanmanız gerekiyor. Bunun dışında haftada 2 gün muayene için düzenli olarak geleceksiniz, tansiyonunuzun takiplerini yapacağız. İlaçların baş ağrısı, halsizlik gibi yan etkileri olabilir. 3 güne kadar geçer. Ama bunların haricinde ateş, bulantı, iştahsızlık gibi etkiler olursa muhakkak muayene gününü beklemeden gelmelisiniz. Düzenli randevular için salı ve perşembe gününü düşündüm, eğer sizin için de uygunsa..." Cosima, doktorun cümlesini bitirmesine izin vermeden araya girdi.

“Evet, tabi uygun. Salı ve Perşembe.” Sonra doktorun yüzündeki ifadeye bakınca mahcup bir şekilde gülümsedi. Delphine devam etti.

"Ben şimdi asistanıma telefon açıp bilgilendireceğim, siz de kendisiyle görüşüp randevu saatlerini ayarlayabilirsiniz."

"Tamamdır çok teşekkür ederim Dr. Cormier. "

Cosima ayağa kalkıp Delphine ile tokalaştı. 

"Rica ederim ne demek. Gözlerinizi yormamaya özen gösterin, ekran başında yarım saat kaldıktan sonra bi' 5-10 dakika ara verin ve gözlerinizi dinlendirin."

"Pekala dikkat edeceğim." Cosima tebessüm etti. "İyi günler dilerim. "

Aynı tebessümle doktor da ona yanıt verdi. "İyi günler. "

Cosima çantasını alıp kapıyı açtığı sırada Delphine'in kendisine seslendiğini duydu. 

"Cosima Hanım ?"

Cosima arkasına döndü. 

"Efendim ?"

Dr. Cormier, masanın üzerinde duran Cosima'nın gözlüğünü aldı ve Cosima'nın yanına geldi ve gözlüğü gülerek uzattı. 

"Gözlüğünüzü takmadan pek fazla önünüzü görebileceğinizi düşünmüyorum. "

Cosima utanmış bir şekilde gözlerini kapadı ve gülerek gözlüğünü taktı. 

"Dalgınlık işte, teşekkür ederim."

"Rica ederim."

"Tekrardan iyi günler. "

"Size de. "

Birbirlerine gülümsedikten sonra Delphine, Cosima'yı kapıdan geçirdi ve kapıyı kapattıktan sonra masasına geri döndü. Cosima hastane koridorunda yürürken ne gözündeki rahatsızlığı ne de şirketteki işleri düşünüyordu. Aklında yalnızca tek bir şey vardı ; Dr. Delphine Cormier.


	3. 2. Bölüm

Sarah Cal ile akademideki ilk yılında arkadaşına hediye yaptırmak için gittiği bir marangozhanede tanışmıştı. Cal hem oranın sahibi, hem de Sarah’ın gözlerini alamadığı sanat eserlerini ortaya koyan bir sanatçıydı. Birbirlerini görür görmez etkilendiklerinden, sevgili olmak için hiç vakit kaybetmemişlerdi. Sarah polis akademisini bitirir bitirmez evlenmiş, aynı sene de kızları Kira’yı kucaklarına almışlardı. Diğer kardeşlerinin aksine Sarah’ın, sabit bir düzene oturttuğu bir hayatı ve sorumlu olduğu bir ailesi olduğundan, bu gece olduğu gibi toplu aile yemekleri genelde onların evinde gerçekleşirdi. Yarım saatlik bir bekleyişin ardından, her zaman olduğu gibi geciken Cosima’nın da gelmesiyle sonunda yemek masasına geçmiş, kısa bir sürede yemeklerini bitirip sohbete başlamışlardı bile. Sarah biraz endişeli biraz meraklı bir ses tonuyla Cosima’ya dönerek konuşmaya başladı.

“Peki, tedavin nasıl gidiyor Cosima? Biliyorsun iki hafta geçti, ilaçlar sonuç vermeye başladı mı?”

“Endişelenecek bir şey yok Sarah, doktorun dediğine göre şu ana kadarki sonuçlar gerçekten ‘umut verici’ ”

Son kelimeleri söylerken, Dr. Cormier’in Fransız aksanını taklit etmişti ve yaptığı şeyi fark edince, içinden masadaki kimsenin bunu anlamamış olmasını diledi. Ama masada çoktan birbirleri arasında gidip gelen bir göz trafiği oluşmuştu bile. Cosima bu gariplik anını bozmak istercesine sözlerine devam etti.

“Tabi bir süre daha gitmem gerekecek, biliyorsunuz bu uzun bir tedavi süreci olan bir hastalık. Belki muayene günlerini haftada ikiden üçe çıkarmamız bile gerekebilir, bilmiyorum.”

Bunu duyan Helena kendini daha fazla tutamadı ve alaycı gülümsemesini gizleme zahmetinde bile bulunmadan lafa atladı.

“Doktora gitmek için bu kadar can atacağın aklımın ucundan bile geçmezdi sestra.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun Helena? Tabi ki gideceğim, bu benim sağlığımla alakalı.” Cosima sert bir yüz ifadesiyle cevap vermişti kardeşine. Bu cevap, onun dışındaki herkesin yüzünde bir tebessüm oluşturmuştu ve bu Cosima’yı daha da kızdırıyordu. En sonunda dayanamayıp sırayla herkese bakarak yakındı. “Ne bu suratınızdaki ifade, bu benim hastalığım ve tedavimi önemsiyorum, nesi garip bunun?” Bir açıklama yapması gerektiğini hisseden Sarah hemen cevap verdi.

“Tamam, sinirlenme Cosima, tabi ki tedavin çok önemli, ama diyoruz ki... Acaba hastaneye gitmek istemenin, tedavi dışında başka bir sebebi de olabilir mi?”

Sarah sözlerini bitirir bitirmez Helena bir kahkaha attı ve az önce Cosima’nın farkında olmadan yaptığı Fransız aksanını taklit ederek “Doktor Cormier” dedi. Şimdi masadaki herkes apaçık gülüyordu.

 

Kızgınlığıyla şaşkınlığı birbirine karışan Cosima, ilk şok dalgasını atlattıktan sonra, iş üstünde yakalanmış ve her şeyi inkâr eden bir çocuk kadar pişkin, yüksek bir ses tonuyla kendini savunmaya geçti. 

“Pekâlâ, hala olayın ciddiyetini anlamamış gibi gözüküyorsunuz, o zaman sizi biraz aydınlatayım. Glokom, göz içi basıncının yükselmesiyle körlüğe bile yol açabilecek bir hastalıktır. 20–21 mm Hg’in altında olması gereken değer, ilk ölçtürdüğümde 40 mm Hg’ydı. Bu uyguladığımız ilaç tedavisine rağmen, göz tansiyonum düşmezse, cerrahi müdahale gerekecek. Ki bu da, gözümün beyaz kısmına açacakları bir delik anlamına geliyor. Ve tüm bunlara rağmen, ameliyat tüm hastalar için kesin çözüm de değil. Yani bundan hiçbir zaman da kurtulamayabilirim. Gerçi Delphine sadece Toronto’nun değil, Kanada’nın en iyi göz doktoru. Bu konuda birçok araştırması da olmuş ve hiçbir ameliyatı başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmamış. Bana sözleriyle bu konuda oldukça güven verdi, o yüzden onunlayken bir sorun olacağını düşünmüyorum. Yani kendimi onun yanında güvende hissediyorum. Bu ameliyatı ondan başkasına yaptıramam zaten, çünkü elleri de çok hafif, ve narin.. Ve.. Ve.. Ne..?”

Ağzından çıkan son birkaç cümle kulağına ulaştıktan sonra, kafasını yavaşça kaldırdı ve çevresindekilerin yüzlerinde gezdirdi. O an çok büyük bir hata yaptığının farkına vardı. Henüz kimse bir şey demeye fırsat bulamamışken lafa atlayan Kira’nın sözlerinden sonra masada Cosima dışında herkes delicesine gülüyordu.

“Aman Tanrım! Cosima Teyze, sen bu doktordan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun!”

Cosima’nın artık yapacak açıklaması, gösterecek bahanesi kalmamıştı, sessizce utanarak kahkahaların dinmesini bekledi. Bir süre sonra Cosima’nın halini gören Felix, araya girerek herkesi susturdu. 

“Hey, millet! Tamam, yeter artık. Fazla abartmayalım, sonuçta Cosima’nın da uzun bir aradan sonra hoşlandığı biri var artık ve o yeni keşfettiği duygularıyla boğuşurken, bizim onu biraz rahat bırakmamız lazım.”

Cosima, herkesin Felix’i onayladığını görünce tuttuğu nefesini verdi ve ekledi.

“Bu duygularımı henüz nasıl ifade etmeliyim bilmiyorum, ama evet, sanırım Delphine’den hoşlanıyorum ve hepinizden buna saygı duymanızı bekliyorum.”

Cosima’nın kendini bu kadar açması üzerine, herkes bir anda duygusallaşmıştı. Helena, uzanıp Cosima’nın elininden tutarak sıktı. Sarah ise bu sahne karşısında kayıtsız kalamayıp belli belirsiz mırıldandı.

“Merak etme Cosima, her şey çok güzel olacak.”

“Teşekkür ederim, Sarah.”

... (Ertesi Gün)

"Güzel, ilaçlar etkisini göstermeye başlamış gibi." Delphine konuşurken bir yandan Cosima’ya gülümsüyor, bir yandan da test sonuçlarına bakıyordu.

"Bu gidişle ameliyata gerek kalmayacak gibi değil mi Delphine-" 

Cosima ağzından çıkanlar üstüne bir anlık donakaldı ve ardından ekledi ; "-hanım..?"

Delphine, Cosima'nın gerginliğini hissedince gülerek yanıtladı ; "Şu an için öyle gözüküyor Cosima, ayrıca rahat olabilirsin, Delphine demende bir sakınca yok." 

Cosima az önce tuttuğu nefesi yavaşça bıraktı ve rahatladığını belirten bir gülüş attı. Tam konuşmayı uzatmak adına saçma bir şey söyleyecekti ki, kapı tıklatıldı. Delphine "içeri gel" dedikten sonra yarı açık kapının ardından uzattığı kafasıyla, Delphine’in üniversiteden beri en arkadaşı ve meslektaşı olan nörolog Dr. Jessie konuşmaya başladı. 

"Delphine, aradım ama telefonun kapalı galiba-”

Sözünü, Cosima’yı odada görmesiyle kesmişti. Bir anlık şaşkınlığın ardından Cosima’ya mahçup bir gülüşle baktı ve Delphine’e dönerek devam etti.”Aaa affedersin hastan olduğunu bilmiyordum, Natalia yerinde değildi, ben de siz çıktınız sandım, affedersin tekrar. Ben geçiyorum o zaman, sen de işin bitince gelirsin.”

Cosima gelen kadını inceliyordu. Natalia, Delphine’in asistanının adıydı, öyleyse bu kadın Delphine'in yakın bir arkadaşı olmalı diye düşündü. Yine de emin olamıyordu. Saklamaya çalıştığı delici bakışlarıyla, kadının yaptığı her hareketi ezberlemeye çalışır gibiydi. Kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, Delphine’ın sesiyle irkildi.

"Önemli değil, Jessie. Natalia’ye çıkmasını söylemiştim, sanırım şarjım da bitmiş. Cosima’nın muayenesi bitti zaten, siz geçin ben de 15 dakikaya kadar gelmiş olurum, "

‘Cosima’ ismini duyan Jessie, birden kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı ve içeri girdi. Yüzüne oturan şokla karışık heyecan dolu ifadeyle Cosima’ya yöneldi. 

“Co-Cosima? Cosima Niehaus? Geek Games'in kurucusu?”

Cosima utangaç bir ifadeyle yanıtladı. “Evet, o benim.”

Jessie heyecanını gizleyemeden konuşurken, tokalaşmak için elini uzattı.

“Ah doğru ya, Natalia buraya geldiğinizden bahsetmişti. Ben Dr. Winston, nöroloğum, ve tabi Delphine’in arkadaşıyım, çok memnun oldum, yiğenim sizin büyük bir hayranınız.”

“Ben de memnun oldum, teşekkürler.” Cosima gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti.

Delphine konuşmanın başından beri hiçbir şey anlayamıyordu. Cosima’nın bir oyun şirketinin sahibi olduğunu biliyordu ama Jessie’nin bu abartılı tepkileri ona çok garip geliyordu. Jessie, Delphine’in yüzünde oluşan ifadeye aldırmaksızın devam etti.

“Aman Tanrım! Cosima, burdan sonra gitmen gereken bir yer var mı? Çünkü biz caddenin sonundaki Insomnia Cafe’ye gideceğiz ve bize katılmanı çok isteriz. Kesinlikle gelmelisin. Değil mi Delphine?”

“Evet, evet tabi ki. İşin yoksa çok isteriz.” Delphine aniden gelen bu soruyu şaşkınlıkla yanıtlamıştı. Ardından Cosima’ya döndü, ne diyeceğini merakla bekliyordu.

Cosima şaşkın bir ifadeyle Delphine'e baktı, böyle bir teklifi hiç beklemiyordu. Biraz düşündükten sonra gözlerini Delphine’den ayırmadan yanıtladı. 

"Evet, neden olmasın, bir kahve iyi giderdi. "

Jessie, Cosima ve Delphine’in normalden uzun süren bu bakışmasının arasına girerek, kocaman bir gülümsemeyle “Harika! O zaman ben geçiyorum. İşiniz bitince siz de hemen gelin. Görüşürüz.” dedi ve odadan çıktı.

İkisinin de kapanan kapıya baktığı birkaç saniyenin ardından, sessizliği bozan Delphine oldu.

"Güzel, o zaman bu tansiyon verilerini yazdıktan sonra çıkabiliriz." 

Cosima tebessümle başını salladı. Aklına Felix geldi, onu araması gerekiyordu. 

"Ben o zaman 2 dakika müsaade isteyeyim, kuzenime haber vermeliyim. "

"Tabii, konuş sen."

Cosima odadan çıktı ve hızlı aramadan Felix'i aradı. 

"Hey Felix, uzatmadan sadede geliyorum; beni bugün idare etmen lazım."

"Cosima! Bugün işler çok yoğun, gözünle ilgili bir sorun mu var yoksa ?"

"Hayır, hayır, tansiyonum iyi ama Delphine beni arkadaşlarıyla kahve içmek için dışarı davet etti." Bunu söylerken sesini alçaltmış, diğer eliyle de ağzına siper yapmıştı.

"Delphine ? Fransız doktor seni dışarı davet etti öyle mi ?"

"Evet, yani aslında arkadaşı etti ama sonuçta o da... Ah her neyse, sonra anlatırım. Şirkette yoğunluk olduğunu biliyorum ama beni en azından 1-2 saatliğine idare etmen lazım. "

"Tamam, tamam ben üstesinden gelirim ama gece çalışman gerekecek haberin olsun. "

Felix şirketteki son haberleri vermeye devam ederken Delphine işini bitirmişti ve çantasını alıp Cosima'nın bulunduğu bekleme odasına girdi. Cosima hala telefondaydı, Delphine'in geldiği görünce "sonra görüşürüz" diyerek telefonu kapattı. 

"Üzgünüm beklettim, çantam içeride kaldı alıp hemen geliyorum."

"Sorun değil bekliyorum. "

Cosima içeri girdi, Delphine onun gelmesini beklerken bekleme odasının ortasında duran masanın üzerinde yeni gelen dergilere baktı. Derginin birinde Cosima'nın fotoğrafını görünce şaşırdı ve dergiyi eline alıp kapaktaki başlığı okudu. 

"Genç yazılım dehası; Cosima Niehaus"

Delphine, bir gün içinde Cosima hakkında ne kadar çok şey öğrendiğini, ve onun hakkında bilmediği daha kim bilir neler olduğunu düşündü. Kafasını kaldırıp Cosima’nın geldiğini görünce, saklaması gereken bir şey varmış gibi, heyecanlanıp dergiyi bir seferde çantasına koydu. 

"Gidebiliriz. "

"Hadi gidelim. "

Kafe hastaneye yakındı. İçeri girdiklerinde masada oturan iki kadından esmer olanı el salladı. Delphine ve Cosima onların yanına gitti. Cosima, her ikisiyle de tokalaştıktan sonra Jessie'nin, Delphine ise Natalia'nın yanına oturdu. Çok geçmeden garson geldi ve siparişleri aldı. Jessie muhabbeti başlatan isim oldu.

“Peki, Cosima, gözlerinde büyük bir problem yok değil mi? Natalia biraz bahsetti, 2 haftadır glokom tedavisi görüyormuşsun.”

“Evet, 2 hafta oldu. Sanırım büyük bir problem yok, yani doktorum öyle olduğunu söylüyor.”

Son cümleyi söyleyip söylememekte tereddüt etmişti ama Delphine’in güldüğünü görünce rahatladı. Natalia, Delphine bir şey diyecekken araya girdi.

"Hiç merak etme Cosima, Delphine Toronto’nun en iyi göz doktoru. Emin ellerdesin.”

“Ah evet, işte bu bir gerçek.” diyerek Natalia’ya katıldı Jessie.

Cosima, Delphine’in mahcup ifadesini görünce yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Ona dönerek söze girdi.

“Ah evet, biliyorum. Tam da bu yüzden, Dr. Cormier’e güvenim sonsuz.”  
Cümlenin sonunda yaptığı fransız aksanı masadaki herkesi kahkahalara boğmuştu.

“Eee Cosima anlatsana biraz, Geek dışında neler yapıyorsun, ailen nasıl, evli misin? " diye merakla sordu Natalia. 

Cosima sandığının aksine, ortamın rahatlığı ve samimiyeti üzerine gerginliğinden sıyrılmıştı. 

“Ah hayır evli değilim. 2 kız kardeşim var, onlar da burada oturuyorlar. Ve aslında pek sosyal bir insan sayılmam, hayatım tamamen ‘Geek’ üzerine kurulu diyebilirim.”

“Hmm anlıyorum, nedense çok tanıdık geldi değil mi Natalia?” diye araya girdi Jessie ve gözleriyle Delphine’i işaret etti.

“Ah kesinlikle, söz konusu işkoliklikse, kimse Delphine’in eline su dökemez.” diye ekledi Natalia.

Delphine, çoğu zaman olduğu gibi, o ana kadar konuşmak yerine dinlemeyi tercih etmişti. Gözleriyle arkadaşlarını uyarmaya çalıştıysa da başarılı olamadı ve sonunda araya girdi.

“Tamam, tamam bu kadarı yeterli, mesaj alındı. Lütfen beni daha az utandıracak bir konuya geçebilir miyiz artık?” 

Delphine, bu ricasının ardından konuyu değiştirerek bir şeyler anlatmaya başladı. Cosima anlatılan şeyi çok merak etse de, bir türlü dikkatini veremiyor, Delphine konuşurken, gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Diğerlerinin bu bakışları görüp görmediği umrunda değildi. Sadece orada durup suratındaki o aptal gülümsemeyle bu kadını izlemek istiyordu.

Çok geçmeden gelen kahvelerle birlikte uzun ve keyifli bir sohbetin ardından, Natalia ve Jessie evlerine gitmek üzere taksiye bindiler. Cosima ve Delphine ise hastanenin açık otoparkına doğru yürümeye başladılar. 

"Natalia ve Jessie biraz meraklıdırlar, seni bunalttıkları için üzgünüm. "

"Hayır çok eğlenceli insanlar."

"Evet öyleler, benim hep yanımda oldular."

"Şanslısın. "

 

Delphine, Cosima'ya güldükten sonra bir süre sessizce yürümeye devam ettiler. Otoparka geldiklerinde Cosima konuştu. 

"Delphine şey ben... Bu hafta sonu, uzun süredir üzerinde çalıştığım bir ürünün lansmanı var. Eğer senin için de uygunsa, seni orada görmeyi çok isterim." Konuşurken bir yandan da çantasından, Delphine’e vermek üzere hazırladığı davetiyeyi çıkardı. Delphine bu ani davet karşısında şaşırmıştı ve ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Cosima'yı kırmak istemiyordu fakat ne kalabalıktan hoşlanırdı, ne de işlerini yarım bırakmak istiyordu. Delphine’in tereddüdünü fark eden Cosima ekledi.

"Gelmek zorunda değilsin tabii ki ama eğer gelirsen gerçekten çok mutlu olurum."

"Ben bunu düşüneceğim, davetin için teşekkür ederim Cosima. "

"Pekâlâ..." Cosima çantasından minik not defterini ve kalemini çıkarıp numarasını yazdıktan sonra kâğıdı koparıp Delphine'e uzattı ve devam etti. 

"Bu benim numaram, karar verdiğin zaman haber ver olur mu ?"

Delphine elindeki kâğıda bakarak başını salladı. "Anlaştık. "

Cosima gülümsedi. Saate baktığında şirketteki işler aklına geldi. 

"Benim artık gitmem gerek, halletmem gereken işler var. "

"Evet, tabi. Ben de gitsem iyi olacak. "

"O zaman iyi geceler. "

Delphine, Cosima'nın yanaklarından öptü ve gülerek yanıt verdi. 

"İyi geceler. " 

Cosima da gülümsedikten sonra Delphine'in yanından ayrıldı ve arabasına bindi. Yanaklarında hala Delphine'in dudaklarının sıcaklığını hissediyordu. Düşündükçe kendi kendine gülüyor, karnında kelebekler uçuşuyordu. Kendini fazla kaptırmadan şirketin yoluna koyuldu. 

...(Gece - 23.42)

Delphine ev işlerini halletmişti. Duş alıp üzerine geceliğini geçirdikten sonra yatağına yönelmişti ki, yarı açık çantasından, hastaneden gizlice aldığı dergiyi ve davetiyeyi gördü. Çok yorgun olmasına karşın, merakına yenik düşüp onları da alıp yatağına uzandı. Derginin adı Wired’dı ve Delphine’in, bu derginin hastanede ne aradığını hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Kapak fotoğrafına baktıktan sonra Cosima'nın olduğu sayfayı açtı. Tam 5 sayfa ona ayrılmıştı. Oyunlarla ve kariyeriyle ilgili yapılan röportajı okuyup diğer sayfaları da inceledikten sonra gözlerini yanı başında duran davetiyeye yöneltti. Davetiyenin üzerindeki tarihe ve saate baktıktan sonra, bakışlarını yeniden Cosima'nın dergideki fotoğrafına kaydırdı.

... (00:23)

Şirkette artık kimse kalmamıştı. Cosima hala odasında tek başına kodları derlemekle uğraşıyordu. Çok yorulmuştu ve daha yapılacak çok iş vardı. O kadar konsantre olmuştu ki, telefonunun masada titremesiyle yerinden sıçradı. Heyecanla eline aldı ve evet, Delphine mesaj atmıştı.

"Orada olacağım. xx -Delphine."


	4. 3. Bölüm

“Heyecanlı görünüyorsun.” Sarah haklıydı. Cosima o gün çok heyecanlıydı. Akşama birlikte hazırlanmak için dairesine gelen kardeşleri, bu heyecanı azaltmak yerine daha da arttırıyorlardı.   
”Evet, bu gece çok önemli isimler orada olacak Sarah, hatta Mr. Robin bizzat geliyor, adam sektörün sahibi gibi ve bizim lansmanımıza geliyor.” Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra devam etti. Sadece her şeyin iyi gitmesini istiyorum.” 

“Hadi ama Cos, heyecanının sebebi lansman değil, bunu hepimiz biliyoruz.” Helena ayna karşısında son hazırlıklarını yapan Cosima’ya yandan bir gülüş atarak konuştu. 

Cosima eyelinerını çekerken Helena’ya cevap verdi ; “Öyle mi, neymiş peki?”

Sarah, artık aralarında sıkça kullanılan bir şaka olan Fransız aksanı taklidiyle araya girdi.  
"Dr. Cormier tabiki."

Cosima gülmemeye çalışsa da kendisini tutamadı ve kardeşlerine katılarak gülmeye başladı. ”Bence heyecanlanması gereken kişi sen değilsin, o. Sonuçta ailenle tanışacak bu gece, değil mi?” Sarah’ın bu cümlesi üzerine biraz düşündükten sonra, sözcükler Cosima’nın dudaklarından bir fısıltı olarak çıkmıştı. ”Ah, hayır.” Oluşan kısa sessizliğin ardından, kardeşlerinin bir açıklama beklediğini anlayınca devam etti.

“Ben sanırım ona üçüz olduğumuzu söylemedim. Ah, bu çok garip olacak. Sakın onun yanında beni zor duruma bırakacak bir şeyler yapmayın, özellikle de sen Helena."

"Ben ne yapacakmışım sestra, merak etme."

Cosima buna inanmadığını belirten bir ifadeyle Helena’ya baktı. ”Lütfen.”

O sırada Sarah, Cosima'nın masada titreyen telefonunu fark etti. 

"Felix'ten mesaj gelmiş, seni bekliyormuş."

"Tamam, siz ne zaman geleceksiniz ?"

"Cal Kira'yı okuldan alıp S'e götürecek, sonra da bizi almaya gelecek, geç kalmayız merak etme."

"Tamam, o zaman ben çıkıyorum orada görüşürüz. "

Cosima, evden ayrıldı ve aşağıda onu bekleyen arabaya bindi. 

"Uu Felix Bey, yine çok yakışıklısınız."

"Peki ya sizin güzelliğinize ne demeli ?"  
İki kuzen gülerek lansmanın yapılacağı otele doğru yola çıktılar. 

...

"Daha kaç hasta var Natalia ?"

"2 kişi kaldı. "

Delphine saatine baktı ve derin bir iç çekti. Natalia, doktorun sesindeki bu huzursuzluğu telefonun diğer ucundan hissetmişti."Tamam, hemen sıradaki hastayı alalım."  
"Pekâlâ çağırıyorum."

Natalia, bekleme odasında oturan yaşlı kadını çağırdı. Hasta odaya girince Delphine ayağa kalktı ve tokalaştı.

"Buyurun oturun lütfen. Şikâyetiniz neydi ?"

Yaşlı kadının şikâyetini yavaş yavaş anlatması, Delphine'ni sabırsızlandırıyordu. Normalde hiç böyle olmayan Dr. Cormier, lansmana geç kalacak olmasının verdiği stresten işine odaklanamıyordu. Muayenesi biten yaşlı kadını gönderdikten sonra, tekrar saati kontrol edip derin bir nefes aldı. Delphine'in bu davranışları, o sırada hasta dosyalarını almak için odaya giren Natalia’nın iyice dikkatini çekmişti. Daha fazla dayanamayıp neler olduğunu sormaya karar verdi.

"Delphine ?"

Delphine bilgisayarda aceleyle yazısını yazarken gözünü ekrandan ayırmadan cevap verdi. 

"Efendim ?"  
"Sende bir şeyler var, neden bu kadar telaşlısın?"

"Tom Loveless, bir ay önce lazer ameliyatını yapmıştık, randevusu gözüküyor, geldiler mi ?"

"Evet, dışarıda bekliyorlar."

Delphine, Natalia'nın sorusuna cevap vermeden bilgisayardaki işine devam etti. Natalia, Delphine'in en yakın arkadaşıydı. Bu yüzden çekinmeden yeniden sordu. 

"Delphine, bir yere mi yetişeceksin cidden ne için bu acele ?""Evet, bir lansmana gideceğim. "

"Lansman mı? Ne lansmanı? Dışarıya mı çıkıyorsun ?" Natalia şaşkınlığını saklayamamıştı.

"Aynen öyle, Cosima'nın yeni ürününün lansmanıymış, beni de davet etti. "

"Sen şimdi ciddi ciddi dışarı çıkıyorsun yani !?"

"Çıkamaz mıyım Natalia, bu kadar garip mi bu ?"

Natalia gülmeden edemedi. 

"Tabii ki garip, hatta çok garip! Delphine Cormier, dışarı çıkmak için bir an önce hastalarını yollayıp hastaneden gitmek istiyor! Ayrıca, Jessie’yle beni yaptığımız çoğu planda ekerken, Cosima’nın davetini kabul ediyorsun, alındım haberin olsun.”

Delphine ekrandan gözlerini ayırıp Natalia'ya baktı.

"Cosima rica etti ve ben de onu kırmak istemediğim için gidiyorum."

"Tamam, tamam sen dışarı çık da kiminle çıktığının önemi yok zaten. Ben o halde son hastayı çağırayım da bir an önce çık sen."

"Harika olur."

...  
Cosima bir sorun olmadığından emin olmak için her şeyi son bir kez kontrol ettikten sonra, Felix’e katılıp yavaş yavaş gelmeye başlayan konukları karşılamaya koyuldu. Çoktan gelmiş olan basın mensupları, her anı fotoğraflıyorlardı. Oyun ekipmanlarının tanıtımı ve Cosima'nın konuşmasının ardından, kokteyl havuz başında devam edecekti. O sırada evine güçlükle varan Fransız Doktor, lansmanın resmiyetini düşünerek, normalin aksine bir kaç kez kıyafet değiştirdikten sonra, en uygun bulduğu kıyafetleri giydi. Abartısız ama güzelliğini katlayan makyajını yaptıktan sonra favori parfümünü sıktı ve lansmana gitmek üzere yola koyuldu. 

...

 

"Helena sen burada kal, ben bi' Cal'ı bulacağım." 

"Tamam, git sen, ben bir şeyler içeceğim."

Helena, şaşkın bakışlarına aldırmadan yanından geçen garsonun elindeki tepsiden iki kadeh birden aldı. Birini masaya bıraktıktan sonra diğerini yudumlarken, aynı zamanda etrafa bakınıyordu. Büyük bir heyecanla otele gelen Delphine ise arabasını valeye teslim ettikten sonra binaya girmiş, lansman salonunu hemen bulmuştu. Her yerde ışıklar, kameralar; bilgisayarlardan, oyunlardan bahseden bir kalabalık vardı. Kapının önündeki görevliyi görünce, tam davetiyesini çıkarmak üzere elini çantasına atmıştı ki, görevli ona yönelerek konuşmaya başladı. 

"Delphine Cormier, değil mi ?"

Delphine görevlinin ismini nereden bildiğini anlayamamıştı, şaşkın bir şekilde cevap verdi.

"E-evet benim."

"Buyrun lütfen, Cosima Niehaus geldiğinizi görünce çok mutlu olacaktır, iyi eğlenceler diliyoruz." 

Delphine üzerinden atamadığı şaşkınlığıyla görevliye gülümsedi ve içeri girdi. O sırada, Sarah'ı beklemekten sıkılan Helena, elindeki ikinci kadehle etrafı gezmeye başlamıştı. Birden, köşede korkak gözlerle çevresini izlemekte olan Fransız doktoru fark etti. Cosima’nın günlerdir internetten gösterdiği fotoğrafları düşündü ve onun Delphine olduğundan emin oldu. Aniden yüzünde oluşan muzur gülümsemesiyle Delphine'e doğru yürümeye başladı. Delphine kendisine doğru gelen kadını görünce ağzı açık kalmıştı. Rasta saçların yerini kıvırcık sarı saçlar, büyük göğüslü vücudun yerini küçük ama daha sportif bir vücut, imzası olan eyelinerın yeriniyse sadece maskara almıştı. 

"C-Cosima ?"

"Delphine, gelmene çok sevindim !"

Helena hiç tereddüt etmeden Delphine'e sarıldı. Delphine hiçbir şey anlayamıyordu. Ses tonu bile farklıydı Cosima'nın. Helena’yı omuzlarından tutup baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Sen çok... Farklı gözüküyorsun, ne oldu, n-nasıl?"

"Yeni tarzımı beğendin mi ?"

Delphine gülmeden edemedi. 

"Evet..beğendim evet."

Helena da gülmeye başladı. Delphine hala bir şey anlamış değildi ve bu yüzden sordu. 

"Gözlüklerin olmadan nasıl görüyorsun ?"

"Ben mi ? Güzel soru. Ben şey ımm....."

Kafasından bir hikâye uydurmaya çalışırken, Helena’yı gören Sarah yanlarına gelmişti. 

"İki saattir seni arıyorum Helena !"

Delphine, Cosima sandığı kişinin adının Helena olmasına mı, yoksa karşısında duran ikinci Cosima’ya mı daha çok şaşırmalıydı bilmiyordu. Birkaç saniyenin ardından sözcükler anca çıkabilmişti ağzından."Helena mı ?” 

Sarah, duyduğu sese doğru döndü ve daha önce orada olduğunu fark etmediği Delphine'i gördü. 

Delphine sorularına devam etti. “Sen kimsin?.. Neler oluyor burada?"

Sarah, Helena'ya döndü. 

"Aklımdaki şeyi yaptım deme bana."

Helena’nın gülmeye başlamasının ardından Sarah, Delphine’e durumu açıklamaya başladı.

"Üzgünüm, Helena bunu yapmayı gelenek hâline getirdi, herkese bu şekilde şaka yapıyor... Ben Sarah."

Helena kahkahalarını durdurup kendini toparladı.   
"Evet özür dilerim, ben Helena. Cosima sana üçüz olduğumuzu bahsetmemiş."

Delphine düğüm çözülünce utanarak gülmeye başladı. 

"Memnun oldum Sarah, Helena. Evet bundan hiç bahsetmemişti, bu yüzden afalladım."

"Kabul edin güzel şakaydı. "

Sarah gözlerini devirirken, Delphine ise yarı şaşkın yarı gülen ifadesiyle Helena'ya baktı. İkisinden de ses çıkmayınca Helena devam etti. 

"Pekâlâ tamam..."

Sarah yeniden Delphine'e döndü. 

"Helena hep böyledir, sen ona bakma. Cosima senden çok bahsediyor, tedavisi olumlu gidiyormuş. "

Delphine tebessümle cevap verdi. 

"Evet, muayenelerini aksatmıyor ve ilaçlarını düzenli alıyor. Umuyoruz ki kısa zamanda bundan kurtulacak. "

"Ondan şüphe yok, emin ellerde olduğunu biliyoruz." Sarah da gülümseyerek geri yanıtladı. 

Helena araya girdi. "Biraz daha burada durursak Cos'un konuşmasını kaçıracağız."

"Ah evet, başlamak üzere, gidelim hadi." diye onayladı kardeşini.

Üçü birlikte, platformu rahatlıkla görebildikleri orta uzaklıkta bir yere geçtiler. Cosima’nın anons edilişiyle duvarlarda büyük bir alkış yankılandı. Cosima, oyunlar ve teknik ekipmanların eğlenceli tanıtımının ardından, ilham verici son konuşmasına başladı. 

"Bugüne kadar yaptığımız bütün işlere tek bir amaçla başladık ; kalite. Kaliteyi sağlamak aynı zamanda işe verilen özeni, çalışma esnasındaki birliği ve uyumu doğrudan etkiliyor. Geek Games'i kurduğumuz ilk günden bu yana yaptığımız işlerdeki bu kalitenin altında işte bu güzel çalışanlar yatıyor."

Cosima bir taraftan konuşurken arkasındaki dev ekranda şirketin çalışanları, geliştirdikleri ekipmanların yer aldığı fotoğraflar gözüküyordu. 

"Burada şu an bu konuşmayı yapıyorsam bunu bu salonda oturan arkadaşlarım sayesinde yapıyorum. Onların şirketimizin kalitesini arttırmak için verdiği emekler, çıkardıkları işler sayesinde Dünya çapındaki yerimizi düşmeksizin koruyor, ileri taşıyoruz. Tüm bu arkadaşlarıma şirketimize gösterdikleri sadakat, emek ve en önemlisi de yaptıkları işe verdikleri sevgilerden ötürü çok teşekkür ediyorum ve onlara sizlerden büyük bir alkış rica ediyorum. "

Cosima'nın sözü üstüne tüm salon alkış tufanına tutuldu. Cosima gülümseyerek salondakilere bakarken Sarah ve Helena'nın ortasında duran Delphine ile göz göze geldi. Delphine alkışlarken Cosima'ya bakıyor, gülüyordu. Cosima'nın gülümsemesi iyice yüzüne yayılmış, göz bebekleri büyümüştü. Alkışlardan sonra konuşmasına devam etti.   
"Son olarak yanıtlamak istediğim bana çok sorulan bir soru var. "Yeni bir projeye adım atmadan önce buna nasıl karar veriyorsunuz" şeklinde bir soru... Bunun çok net biri cevabı var."

Cosima, gözlerini Delphine'den ayırmadan konuşmasına devam etti. 

"Eğer yanınızda güvendiğiniz insanlar varsa onlarla bir yola girmekten asla korkmazsınız. Sonucu ne olursa olsun iyisiyle kötüsüyle o yolda birlikte ilerlersiniz."

Cosima cümlesini bitirdikten sonra gözlerini Delphine'den ayırdı ve kalabalığa dönerek devam etti. 

"Ben de bunu prensip alarak güvendiğim insanlarla yola çıkıyorum ve hep beraber başarıya ulaşıyoruz. Bu yüzden bana güvenen insanlara tekrardan sonsuz teşekkürlerimi sunuyor ve hepinize iyi eğlenceler diliyorum. "

Cosima'nın konuşmasının bitişi üzerine tüm salon yeniden alkışlamaya başladı ve insanlar yavaş yavaş açık alana geçmeye başladı. Cosima kürsüden indi. Kendisine seslenen insanları duymaksızın, kalabalığı yararak Delphine'in ve kardeşlerinin yanına gitti. 

"Delphine hey! Gelmene çok sevindim.”

Birbirlerine sarıldılar. Helena ve Sarah iki kadının birbirlerine nasıl baktıklarını incelerken Cosima eliyle kardeşlerini göstererek ekledi.”Kardeşlerimle tanışmışsın." 

"Evet, bana üçüz olduğunuzdan bahsetmemiştin." Delphine biraz gülümseyerek biraz soru sorarcasına cevap vermişti.

"Cosima bil bakalım Helena ne yaptı ?" Sarah, Helena'yı ispiyonlamaya hazırdı.

"Helena inanamıyorum ciddi misin?"

Delphine araya girdi. 

"Üstüne gitmeyin, fazlasıyla şaşkınlık yaşadım ama eğlenceliydi. "

"Benim hatam, kardeşlerim var dediğimde üçüz olduğumuzu söylemeyi unuttum, özür dilerim Delphine." 

“Ah hayır, önemli değil.” Helena’yı işaret ederek ekledi. “Ama saçlarını sarıya boyatmayı düşünmelisin bence, eminim sana da çok yakışır.” 

Hep birlikte güldükten sonra Sarah, Helena'nın koluna girdi ve izin istedi.

"Evet hanımlar bizim artık Cal’ı bulmamız lazım, muhtemelen barın oralarda içki alıyordur."

Helena da ekleme yaptı; "Görüşürüz doktor, umarım kızmamışsındır." 

"Kızmadım merak etme, memnun oldum tekrardan görüşmek üzere."

Cosima da araya girdi; "Helena seninle sonra görüşeceğiz. "  
Helena ve Sarah gülerek oradan ayrıldı. Cosima yeniden Delphine'e döndü. Delphine gülümseyerek konuşmaya devam etti. 

"Konuşman çok güzeldi Cosima."

"Beğenmene sevindim."

“Evet, şu uzaktan kontrollü sanal uçakla ilgili kısmı çok anlayamadım ama güven üzerine olan konuşman…” bir saniye duraklayıp konuşmayı hatırlamaya çalıştı, o sırada Cosima gözlerini Delphine’den ayırmadan cümlesini tamamlamasını bekliyordu. “...‘Eğer yanınızda güvendiğiniz insanlar varsa, onlarla bir yola girmekten asla korkmazsınız’, bu çok güzeldi.” 

Sonraki birkaç saniye, Cosima bir şey demesi gerekiyormuş gibi hissedene kadar, konuşmadan birbirlerine bakıp gülümsediler.

“Teşekkür ederim, şanslıyım ki hayatımda böyle insanlar var.”Delphine tam cevap vermek üzere ağzını açmıştı ki, hızlı adımlarla yanlarına gelen Felix ondan önce davrandı.

“Merhaba hanımlar.” Delphine’e dönerek devam etti. “Ah-ha! Sen Delphine olmalısın, Tanrım sonunda tanışabildik, ben kuzen Felix, Cosima’nın yaptığı ve bu odada gördüğün her şeyin arkasındaki adam.” Bir yandan Cosima’ya göz kırpmıştı.

Delphine gülerken elini uzattı ve tokalaştılar. “Cosima senden çok bahsetmişti, memnun oldum kuzen Felix.”

“Ben de Delphine, ama şimdi Cosima’yı senden çalmak zorundayım, biliyorsun burada birçok insan bekliyor ve bizim de yapacak işlerimi-”

Cosima, Felix’in susması için yaptığı hareketler sonuç vermeyince, yüzünde yapay bir gülümsemeyle söze atıldı.

“Felix! Neden bahsediyorsun? Sen gidip konuklarla ilgilensen ve ben de sana sonra katılsam nasıl olur?” Gözlerini büyüterek Felix’e dikmişti.

“Hiç öyle bakma Cosima. Mr. Robin az önce seninle konuşmak istediğini söyledi, Mr. Robin diyorum! Hemen gelmen lazım.”

Delphine, Cosima’nın itiraz edeceğini anlayınca aniden söze girdi.

“Cosima, bu Mr. Robin kim bilmiyorum ama sizin için önemli birine benziyor, o yüzden… gitmen gerek. Ben de bir içki alacaktım zaten, siz gidip işlerinizi halledin.” 

Delphine’in yüzündeki gülümsemeden gözlerini alamayan Cosima, başını sallamakla yetinmişti.

“Hadi!” Delphine gülümsemesini bozmadan ekledi.

“Tamam, tamam. Hemen dönerim, görüşürüz.”

“Görüşürüz.”  
Felix dudaklarını oynatarak, sessizce Delphine’e teşekkür ettikten sonra, Cosima’yı Mr. Robin’in yanına götürdü, kısa bir sohbetin ardından konuşmaları için onları yalnız bıraktı.

“… Ve tam da bu nedenle ‘Simulator Fly’ çok dâhice, Miss. Niehaus. Aslına bakarsanız bu, Rockstar’la ilgileneceği türden bir proje.”

Cosima karşısında bir süredir konuşan adamı dinlemeyi çok istese de, gözlerini barın önünde içkisini almakta olan Delphine’den alamıyordu. Doktorun, bilgisayarlar oyunlarıyla çevrili bu odada kimseyi tanımadığını ve ne kadar sıkılmış olabileceğini düşündü. Koca bir kadehi tek yudumda içtiğini görünce, ağzından çıkan kelimeleri durduramadı.

“Ohh Tanrım, vay canına!”

“Evet, aslında bu projeye oldukça sıcak bakıyorum.” Mr. Robin biraz şaşkın yanıtladı. Cosima bu konuşmanın bir an önce bitmesi için, sonunda gözlerini bardan çevirip konuşmaya başladı.

“Affedersiniz, Bay Robin, ben sadece biraz heyecanlandım, GeekGames de Rockstar’la birlikte çalışmayı çok ister.”

“Güzel, görünüşe göre sizi yakın zamanda ziyarete geleceğim, Miss. Niehaus.”  
“Dört gözle bekliyor olacağım, Mr. Robin.” 

Tokalaştıktan sonra adamdan izin isteyerek yanından ayrıldı. Delphine’in bir süredir oturduğu yere doğru ilerlerken, kendisiyle konuşmak isteyen insanlara kısa cevaplar vererek geçiştirdi ve adımlarını hızlandırarak bara ulaştı.

“Hey, Delphine.”

Delphine şaşırmıştı. “Cosima, işlerin olduğunu sanıyordum, bu kadar erke-”

“Şşşt! Hadi gel benimle.” Cosima, söze atlarken bir yandan Delphine’in elini kavradı ve oturduğu yerden kaldırdı. 

“C-cosima, ne yapıyorsun, nereye?”

“Soru sormak yok, seni bu sıkıcı yerden kaçırıyorum.” Çoktan kalabalığı arkalarında bırakıp salondan çıkmışlardı bile, Delphine şaşkın ve heyecanlı gülümsemesini gizleyemediği yüz ifadesiyle, Cosima’nın götürdüğü yere doğru sürükleniyordu. Sonunda otelden çıktılar ve Cosima, Delphine’in elini bırakıp ileride bir tepeyi işaret etti. 

“İşte, şurada gördüğün tepeye gidiyoruz.” 

“Ne? E peki lansman, içerdeki insanlar?” Delphine neler olduğunu anlayamamıştı.

“Ah o insanlardan çok sıkıldım. Hadi gel, çok uzak değil zaten, orada görmeni istediğim bir şey var.” Cümlesini bitirip o tarafa doğru yürümeye başladı. 

“Peki…” Delphine şaşkın ve meraklı ifadesiyle, başka bir şey demeden Cosima’yı takip etti.

Yolda sessizce yürüdüler, bir süre sonra, nispeten dik bir patika yola girdiklerinde, Cosima aralarındaki garip sessizliği bozdu.

“Merak etme, pişman olmayacaksın, çok az kaldı.”

“Pişman olmayacağıma eminim Cosima.” 

Son adımı atıp en tepeye çıktıklarında, gördükleri manzara karşısında Delphine’in nefesi kesilmişti. Aşağıda uzanan Toronto’ya hayranlıkla bakan Delphine’i gören Cosima, gülümseyerek söze girdi.

“İşte burası, Dr. Cormier, benim gizli tavşan deliğim.”

Delphine, birkaç saniyenin ardından anca konuşabildi. “Oh merde! Cosima burası muhteşem, böyle bir yerin var olduğunu bile bilmiyordum.”

Çevresinde çok kullanılmayan bir yolun kıvrıldığı, küçük bir patikadan ulaşılan bu tepenin zirvesinde, iki koca akçaağacın dalları altında duruyorlardı. Cosima bu iki ağaç arasında taşların oluşturduğu doğal sandalyeye oturup Delphine’e yanına gelmesini işaret etti. O yerleşirken konuşmaya başladı.

“Evet, kimse bilmiyor zaten. Buraya ilk geldiğimde sanırım 19 yaşında falandım, o zamandan beri benim gizli mekânım haline geldi. Canım sıkkın olduğunda buraya gelip şehri, insanları izlemek iyi geliyor.” 

Delphine kısa bir tereddüdün ardından sorusunu sordu. “19 yaşından beri buraya geliyorsun demek, nasıl keşfettin peki burayı?

Cosima, bir süre Delphine’in yüzüne buruk bir gülümsemeyle baktıktan sonra hiçbir şey demeden gözlerini manzaraya çevirdi. İkisi de altlarında uzanan şehri izlerken, derin bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. Ne kadar kısa süredir tanıştıkları ya da ne kadar yakın oldukları önemli değildi, Delphine’e her şeyi anlatmak, onunla içindekileri paylaşmak istiyordu ama söze nasıl başlayacağını bir türlü bulamamıştı. Oluşan bu sessizlikten dolayı, sormaması gereken bir şey sorduğunu düşünen Delphine, daha fazla sabredemedi ve elini Cosima’nın koluna koyup konuşmaya başladı.

“Affedersin Cosima, yanlış bir şey söylemek istememiştim.”

Delphine’in dokunuşuyla irkilen Cosima, konuşurken sağ kolundaki sıcaklığı tüm vücudunda hissediyordu.

“Ah hayır Delphine, yanlış bir şey söylemedin. Sadece bunu daha önce kimseye anlatmamıştım ve nereden başlayacağımı bilemedim.” Sol elini, Delphine’in elinin üstüne koyarak devam etti. “Ama sana anlatmak istiyorum.” 

Delphine elini çekip saçlarını düzeltti ve Cosima’nın kendini hazır hissetmesini bekledi. Cosima birkaç saniye düşündükten sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve ihtiyacı olan gücü almak için Delphine’in gözlerine bakarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Biliyorsun, ben ve kardeşlerim 7 yaşımıza kadar yetiştirme yurdundaydık, S bizi yanına alana kadar yani. Harika bir evimiz ve bizi seven bir annemiz vardı, ama bilirsin insan merak ediyor… Gerçek ailesini yani… Sarah ve Helena’yla bunu hiç konuşmadık ama ben onların da bunu merak ettiklerini biliyordum. Üniversitenin ilk yılında derin bir araştırma yaptım ve bir adrese ulaştım. Kingston. Buraya 3 saat mesafede, o kadar yakın. Neden olmasın dedim ve kimseye söylemeden bir otobüse atlayıp gittim Delphine, ikinci kez düşünmedim bile.”

Delphine sadece kafasını sallayarak anlatılanları dinliyordu, yüzünde Cosima’yı anladığına dair bir ifade vardı. Oluşan sessizlikten faydalanarak sessizce sordu.

“Ne oldu peki?”

Cosima yutkunup gözyaşlarını tuttuğundan emin olduktan sonra devam etti.

“Eve gittim ama kapıyı çalmaya cesaret edemiyordum, Tanrı bilir o sokakta kaç saat oturup bekledim. Neyi beklediğimi bile bilmiyordum. Sonra o kadın… Yani biyolojik annem, yanında 10 yaşlarında bir kız çocuğuyla evden çıktı, yakınlardaki bir parka gittiler, ben de onları oraya kadar takip ettim. Ama hala ne yapacağımı, nasıl konuşacağımı bilmiyordum. Birden kendimi orada buluvermiştim. Bir ağaca yaslanıp bir süre parkta oynayan kızı izlemesini izledim. Sonra çocukların oynadıkları top bana doğru geldi, bende bu fırsatı yakalamışken topu vermek için kadının yanına gittim, gülümsedim ve yanına oturdum. Çok garip bir duyguydu Delphine, ona ‘siz benim annemsiniz’ demek istiyordum ama bunun kulağa ne kadar aptalca geldiğinin farkındaydım. Yüzüne bakmaya bile çekiniyordum. Böyle olunca sohbeti o başlattı; çocuklardan ve onları büyütmenin ne kadar zor olduğundan bahsediyordu, bense sadece kafamı sallıyordum. Öğrendim ki, o kız onun çocuğuymuş ve eşiyle mutlu bir evlilikleri varmış. O ana kadar konuşulanlar bile oradan kalkıp gitmeme yeterdi ama daha fazlasını duymak istiyordum. Bir yanım hala bir şeyler umut ediyordu, o hissi bilirsin. O yüzden daha fazla bekleyemeden, başka çocuğu olup olmadığını sordum.”

Kafasını gökyüzüne kaldırıp gözlerini kapattı, bu anı zihninde bir kez daha yaşıyor gibiydi. Aldığı derin nefesi yavaş yavaş bırakırken Delphine’e döndü. Delphine, Cosima’nın yaşadığı an’ı bölmemek için hiçbir şey söylemiyor hatta sessizce nefes alarak anlatacaklarını tamamlamasını bekliyordu. Cosima, gözlerini Delphine’inkilerden ayırmadan konuşmasına devam etti.

“‘Yok’ dedi. Orada karşımda durup bana başka çocuğunun olmadığını söyledi. Tek bir kelime edemedim Delphine, buraya geri döndüm ve kimseye bundan bahsedemedim. Çok kırılmış ve yalnız hissediyordum, nereye gideceğimi, ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. O sırada bu yeri buldum işte, buraya sığındım. Her gece buraya gelip gün doğumunu izledim, burası bana her sabah, hala savaşmaya değer bir şeylerin olduğunu kanıtladı.”

Gözünden istemsizce inen ürkek bir damla yaşı yarı yolda yakalayıp elinin tersiyle sildi ve yeniden Delphine’in dolan gözlerine baktı. Delphine bir süre anlatılanları sindirdikten sonra titreyen sesini engellemeye çalışarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Cosima, ben… Ben çok üzgünüm. Gerçekten şu an ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum, o kadar zor bir şey yaşamışsın ki, bunu hayal bile edemiyorum. Çok üzgünüm… Keşke bunu değiştirmek için bir şey yapabilsem, ama harika bir aileye sahipsin Cosima; Sarah, Helena, Felix ve Mrs. S… Etrafın seni seven insanlarla çevrili, ki bu-” 

Bir an duraksayıp gözlerini bir yere odakladı ve artık asırlar önce yaşanmış gibi gelen bir anısını hatırladı, derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“… Ki bu, paha biçilemez bir şey.”

“Ah hayır, üzülme. Ben bunları atlatalı çok uzun zaman oldu. Ve harika bir ailem var biliyorum, onlara sahip olduğum için çok şanlıyım. Artık o zamanları düşünmüyorum bile zaten, pek umurumda değil. Eski bir yaşamın anıları gibi geliyor.”

Sözünü bitirdikten sonra, Delphine’in az önceki duraksamasını düşündü. Soru sormaya çekinse de merakına yenik düştü ve ekledi.“Peki, senin ailen nerede? Aranız nasıl?”

Delphine bunun geleceğini hissetmişti, soruyu duyunca Cosima’ya gülümsedi. Ailesiyle ilgili konuları konuşmaktan hiç hoşlanmasa da, ortamın duygusallığı ve Cosima’nın az önce açık yüreklilikle paylaştığı şeylerden sonra, o da içindekileri dökmek için fazla düşünmedi.

“Bildiğin gibi ben Paris’te doğdum, ama ne yazık ki orada çok az bulundum. İlkokuldan itibaren sürekli farklı şehirlerde yatılı okula gönderdiler beni. 10 yaşımdayken okula babamın öldüğü haberi geldi, amcam beni almaya geldiğinde çoktan üç gün geçmişti, cenazesine yetişememiştim. Onu çok tanımıyordum bile, ölümü bende çok bir iz de bırakmadı, ama işte babamdı sonuçta. Ondan sonraki yıllar eve sadece yaz tatillerinde gitmeye başladım, annemle aramızda iyi ya da kötü diyebileceğim bir bağ yoktu, hiç olmamıştı. Sonunda Toronto’da üniversiteyi kazandım ve buraya taşındım. Okulu bitirip hemen yoğun bir çalışma temposuna girdiğim için, pek sık Fransa’ya gittiğim söylenemez. Ara sıra telefonla konuşuyoruz. Ama sanırım annemi en son bir yıl önce, bir konferans için oraya gittiğimde görmüştüm. Yani senin anlayacağın, benim ailem işte tam olarak şurası…”

Delphine son cümlesini kurarken, eliyle ileride sarı ışıkları yanan hastane binasını göstermişti.

“Benim ailem o hastane Cosima.” 

Cosima’ya dönüp tüm bunları anlatmış olmanın hafifliğiyle gülümsedi. Duydukları karşısında hem şaşıran hem de duygulanan Cosima, tek bir kelime edemeden Delphine’e sarılmıştı, bir süre öylece kalıp birbirlerinin acılarını paylaştıktan sonra, Cosima, boğazına düğümlenen sözcükler arasından sadece “Çok üzgünüm, Delphine.” diye fısıldayabilmişti. Gözyaşlarını silerek birbirlerinden ayrıldıktan sonra gülerek ekledi.

“Seni buraya bu harika manzarayı görmen için getirmiştim, bunun için değil!”

Bunun üzerine ikisi birden kahkaha atmaya başladılar. Bir anda tüm duygusallık yerini karşılıklı anlayış ve saf neşeye bırakmıştı. Yaşadıkları bu an’ın, onları birbirlerine daha çok yakınlaştırdığını ikisi de biliyordu. Delphine aniden bir şey hatırlamış gibi kahkaha atmayı bırakıp saatine baktı ve telaşla Cosima’ya döndü.

“Ah hayır, saat çok geç olmuş Cosima! Lansmana dönmen gerekiyor, herkes seni arıyordur, hadi kalk hemen gitmeliyiz. Hem benim de artık dönmem gerekiyor, yarın işe gideceğim.” 

Bunları söylerken çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı bile. Cosima’nın elinden yakalayıp kalkmasına yardımcı oldu. O kadar hızlı hareket etmişti ki, Cosima itiraz bile edemeden kendini ayakta bulmuştu. Geldikleri yoldan aynı şekilde geri yürüdüler. Bu sefer aralarında oluşan sessizlik gariplik değil, paylaşım barındırıyordu. Otelin önüne geldiklerinde Delphine, Cosima’nın yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra, valenin az önce getirdiği arabasına bindi. Araba sokakta gözden kaybolana dek izleyen Cosima, derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra, Felix’in son bir saattir ortalıkta olmamasına ilişkin yapacağı sert konuşmayı işitmek üzere lansman salonuna doğru ilerledi.


	5. 4. Bölüm

“Dünyadan Delphine’e, dünyadan Delphine’e...”

Jessie sorduğu soruya uzun süre cevap alamayınca, bir yandan yüzünden sökemediği gülüşüyle iki gece önceki lansmanı ve Cosima’yı düşünürken, bir yandan çatalıyla tabağında daireler çizmekte olan Delphine’e seslenmişti.

“Affedersin Jess, dalmışım. Bir şey mi dedin?”

“Ah, gerçekten mi Delphine? Cosima’nın partisi nasıl geçti diye soruyoruz, oturduğumuzdan beri hiçbir şey anlatmadın.”

“Sen bir şey anlatmazsan, bugün muayeneye geldiğinde Cosima’ya sorarım.” Natalia sabırsız bir ses tonuyla girmişti konuşmaya.

Delphine bundan daha fazla kaçamayacağını anlayınca, çatalını yavaşça tabağın kenarına bıraktı ve kafasını kaldırarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Tamam tamam anlatacağım, sakin olun.” Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Bildiğiniz gibi lansman King Edward Otel’deydi ve lansmanın yapıldığı salon tek kelimeyle büyüleyiciydi, tüm organizasyon inanılmazdı. Dekorasyon, ışıklar, ürünlerin sergilenişi... Cosima gerçekten harika bir iş çıkarmış, üstüne muhteşem bir konuşma yaptı kızlar, onu dinlemeliydiniz, çok başarılıydı. Birçok kişi onun gelecekte sektörün sahibi olacağını söylüyor zaten. Kendini tamamen işine adamış, yaptığı şeyleri anlatırken gözünün içinin nasıl parladığını bir bilseniz...” Bir an duraksayıp Cosima’nın konuşmasını hatırlamak için gözlerini masanın köşesine dikti ve ardından gülümseyerek devam etti. “ Ve tüm bu başarısına rağmen o kadar alçakgönüllü ve olgun ki... Çok takdir edilesi bir özellik bu, açıkçası ona hayran kaldım.”

Jessie ve Natalia, bir süre gülümseyerek birbirlerine baktılar. Gözleriyle kimsenin anlamadığı bir dilde anlaştıktan sonra Jessie söze girdi.

“Bu harika Delphine, çok keyifli zaman geçirdin o zaman. Hiç sıkılmadın yani?”

“Ah hayır hiç sıkılmadım. Hatta Cosima sıkıldığımı düşünüp beni dışarı bile çıkardı.” Delphine ağzından kelimeleri geri almak istese de artık çok geçti.

“Nasıl yani seni dışarı çıkardı?” Natalia gözlerini açmış Delphine’e bakıyordu.

“Yani.. Şey.. Dışarı çıktık işte, biraz temiz hava alıp yürüdük.” Delphine kızlara, gittikleri o büyüleyici tepeden ve Cosima’yla orada konuştuklarından bahsetmek istemiyordu. Neden olduğunu henüz anlamasa da, verecekleri tepkiden ve soracakları sorulardan çekinmişti.

“Nasıl yani, Cosima sen sıkıldın diye kendi lansmanını mı terk etti? Doğru mu anlıyorum?” Jessie, bakışlarını bir Natalia’ya bir Delphine’e çeviriyordu. Delphine ise çoktan kendini savunmaya geçmişti.

“Yani kısa bir süreliğine çıktık. Kendi de o kalabalıktan bunalıp biraz temiz hava almak istemişti herhalde kızlar, beni de öyle tek başıma etrafa bakınırken görünce...” Durup Cosima’nın kendini salondan nasıl çıkardığını düşündü, anlattıkları pek mantıklı gelmese de, bu konuda kendine de yapabildiği en iyi açıklama buydu. Aklından bu düşünceleri çıkarmaya çalışarak devam etti. “ Yani sonuçta oradan birlikte çıkmış olduk. Hepsi bu, abartılacak bir şey yok.” Hızlı bir hareketle telefonundan saati kontrol ettikten sonra, masadakilerin bir şey demesine izin vermeden ekledi. “Ah saat 9.20 olmuş, geç kalıyoruz. Bakın beni lafa tuttunuz, kahvaltı da edemedik. Hadi kalkın, bir an önce gidelim.” Bir yandan ayağa kalkmış montunu giymeye başlamıştı bile. Jessie ve Natalia, yine gözleriyle anlaştılarsa da, henüz bir şey demeye fırsat bulamadan hastaneye doğru yola koyulmuşlardı.

...

Mrs S. lansmana gidemediğinden, Cosima’nın başarısını kutlamak için o sabah evinde büyük bir aile kahvaltısı düzenlemişti. Iş ve gelecek planlarının bahsedildikten sonra, herkesin asıl konuşmak istediği konuyu açan Sarah oldu.

“Cosima, Delphine gerçekten çok güzelmiş, iyi birine benziyor.” Kardeşinin gülümseyerek söylediği bu cümleye, Cosima utangaç bir şekilde başını sallayarak karşılık vermişti.

“Evet sestra, gerçi biraz saf gibi ama olsun, yakışıyorsunuz.” Delphine’e yaptığı şakayı bir kez daha anlatan Helena, Cosima dahil herkesi güldürmeyi başarmıştı. Felix, Cosima’ya dönerek şakayla karışık sitemkar bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı.

“Evet, aklını başından almışa benziyor. Hatta öyle ki, az daha kendi lansmanını kaçıracaktın.”

“Felix... Ah hadi ama konuştuk bunu.”

“Bir dakika, ne demek lansmanı kaçıracaktın? Ne oldu?” Mrs. S Cosima’ya dönerek şaşkınlıkla sormuştu. Cosima cevap veremeden Helena araya girdi.

“Bir ara sestra Cosima’yı hiçbir yerde bulamadık, Felix deliye döndü.” İçinden gelen gülme isteğini bastırarak devam etti. “Meğer lansmanı bırakıp Delphine’le dışarı çıkmış, birlikte geziyorlarmış.”

“Hey Helena!” Cosima gözlerini büyüterek kardeşine kızdıktan sonra annesine dönerek devam etti. “Tam olarak öyle olmadı, sadece kalabalıktan biraz bunaldım ve hava almak istedim.” Bir saniye duraksayıp cümlesini düzeltti. “Birlikte hava alalım istedim.” Bunun üstüne yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme beliren Mrs. S, kızının eline uzandı.

“Seninle gurur duyuyorum Cosima, ne olursa olsun kalbinin sesini dinlemeye devam et, o seni ihtiyacın olan yere ulaştırır.”

 

“Teşekkürler anne.” Masadakilere dönerek ekledi. “Teşekkürler çocuklar.” Masada oluşan kısa süreli duygusal sessizliğin üzerine bu havayı dağıtmak için oturduğu yerden kalktı ve sesini yükselterek devam etti.

“Her şey harikaydı anne, ama artık benim kalkmam lazım, çünkü gitmem gereken bir göz muayenem var ve bir çok sebepten kaçırmamalıyım.” Cümlenin sonunda Helena’ya göz kırptı. Eline geçen bu fırsatı kaçırmayan Helena ellerini havaya kaldırarak bağırdı. “Cosima’nın randevusuu vaaaaaar!” Sarah elleriyle ağzını kapatana kadar da bağırmaya devam etti. O sırada çoktan üstünü giymiş olan Cosima, herkese veda ettikten sonra arabaya binerek hastaneye doğru yola çıktı.

...

Delphine, Natalia’ya Cosima’yı içeri almasını söylemeden hemen önce, neden yaptığını bilmese de, telefonundaki yansımasından saçlarını düzeltmiş, rujunu tazelemişti. Cosima içeri girdiğinde, paylaştıkları onca şeyden sonra, onu nasıl karşılaması gerektiğine karar veremeyip en sonunda tokalaşmak için elini uzattı.

“Merhaba Cosima, hoş geldin.”

Cosima’nın beklediği karşılama böyle olmasa da, üzerine fazla düşünmeyip Delphine’in elini sıktı.

“Merhaba Delphine.”

İkisi de kuracakları bir sonraki cümlelerine karar veremeyince, Delphine doktor kimliğine sığınarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Gözlerin nasıl? Hemen bir tansiyonunu ölçelim istersen.”

“Ah evet.” Cosima koltuğa oturdu ve Delphine cihazı ayarlarken ekledi. “Şey... Son birkaç gündür sol gözüm biraz ağrıyor aslında.” 

”Hmm.. şimdi anlarız sebebini.” Gülümseyerek cevap vermişti.

Muayenenin sonuna kadar, ikisi de söze nasıl başlayacaklarını bilemediğinden, başka konuşma olmadı. Sonunda, masasına geçip bilgisayarda taranan tansiyon ölçümlerini beklerken, Delphine sormak istediği soruya gelebilmek için konuya girdi.

”Bugün gazetede gördüm, lansman bayağı ses getirmiş. Çok güzel eleştiriler okudum.”

“Evet, çok olumlu geri dönüşler aldık. Uzun süredir buna uğraşıyorduk, başarılı olduğunu görmek harika gerçekten. Ama tabi daha her şey yeni başlıyor.”

“Her şeyin istediğin gibi ilerleyeceğinden eminim.”  
“Teşekkür ederim Delphine, umarım.”

Cosima bir şeyler daha söylemek istese de bir türlü becerememişti, bunun için içten içe kendine kızarken, arada yine bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. Delphine, elindeki okuyormuş gibi yaptığı kağıtlarla oyalanırken az önceki çabasıyla istediği yere gelemediğini düşündü ve tüm cesaretini toplayıp asıl sormak istediği soruyu pat diye sordu.

“Cosima” Bakışlarını elindeki kağıtlardan kaldırarak devam etti. “Bu akşam işin var mı?”

Bu soru karşısında şaşıran Cosima, bir süre duraksadıktan sonra cevap verdi. “Yok... Neden?” Hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırarak merakla ardından gelecek cümleyi bekledi.

“Şey... Bizim kızların sürekli bahsettiği bir yer var, yeni açılmış, ben hiç gitmedim ve çok merak ediyorum, eğer senin de işin yoksa, bu akşam bir şeyler içebiliriz diye düşünm-”

“Yok!” Cosima kendini tutamayıp Delphine’in sözünü kesmişti. Karşısındaki kadının gülümsemesiyle utanarak devam etti. “Affedersin, yani şey, işim yok bu akşam, gidebiliriz.”

“Harika.” Tam bir şey daha söyleyecekti ki, o anda bilgisayara gelen tansiyon ölçüm sonuçlarına bakmak için kafasını ekrana çevirdi.

“Ah işte sonuçlar, bir bakalım.” Delphine kaşlarını çatarak bir süre ekranı izlerken, Cosima endişelenmeye başlamıştı.

“Her şey yolunda mı Delphnine?”

“Ah evet. Sadece değerler biraz yükselmiş görünüyor, ama bunlar tek başına bir şey ifade etmez. Yani endişelenmene gerek yok, sonuçta yorucu bir haftasonu geçirdin, ölçümleri takip etmeye devam edeceğiz.”

“Peki, sen nasıl diyorsan. Sana güveniyorum.” Gergin bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Delphine gözlerini kapayıp kafasını sallayarak, Cosima’nın kendisine güvenmesi gerektiği mesajını verdi. O sırada Cosima ayağa kalkmış, kapıya yönelmişti. Delphine derin bir nefes alıp ekledi. “Akşam için sana mesaj atarım.”

“Tamam, akşam görüşürüz o zaman.” Bir eliyle kapının kolunu açarken diğeriyle Delphine’e el salladı, doktor da oturduğu yerden gülümseyerek aynı hareketi yaptı.

“Görüşürüz.” Cosima kapıyı kapatana kadar gözlerini ondan ayırmayan Delphine, aldığı derin nefesi verip arkasına yaslandı ve yüzünde istemeden oluşan gülümsemeyi bastırmaya çalıştı.

...

Kapının aniden açılma sesiyle irkilen Cosima, kafasını masasından kaldırıp elindeki dergiyi havada sallayarak içeri giren Felix’in dehşete düşmüş suratına baktı.

“Ah Cosima! Sonunda şirkete gelebildin, neler oldu bir bilsen.”

“Hey Fee! Sakin ol, ne oldu? Anlat.”

Felix derin bir nefes alıp bir kaç saniye sakinleşmeye çalıştı, ardından dergiyi Cosima’nın önüne koyup kapaktaki yazıyı gösterdi ve koltuklardan birine oturup Cosima’nın tepkisini bekledi. Cosima dergiyi yavaşça eline alıp büyük puntolarla yazan başlığı okudu.

Cosima Neihaus: Dahi mi, Hırsız mı?  
‘Simulator Fly’ın arkasındaki gerçekler!

Cosima bir süre bakışlarını ayırmadan elindekine baktı, ardından Felix’e döndü.

“Evet, ne var bunda?”

“Ne demek ne var? Cosima derginin içinde yazanlar korkunç. The Game’in ne kadar okuyucusu olduğundan haberin var mı?”

“Felix... Biliyorsun ki bu derginin sahibi David Moss, geçen ay 3 milyon dolarlık dava açtığımız PixarGames’in sahibi. Adam haftalardır dergisinde bizi kötülüyor zaten, alışmış olman lazım.”

“Hayır Cosima, bu daha öncekiler gibi basit bir şey değil. Direkt olarak yeni projemizi hedef almış, bu yazıda fikrin PixarGames’den çalındığı imalarında bulunuyor. Simulator Fly’ı itibarsızlaştırmaya çalışıyor, ve adam bu işte çok iyi.”

Cosima Felix’in anlattıklarını düşünüyordu. Son birkaç ayda David Moss canlarını baya sıkmıştı, ama ona istediğini verip karşı savaş açmak istemiyordu. Onunla mahkemede hesaplaşmak en doğrusu olacaktı. Cosima dalgın bir şekilde bunları düşünürken Felix tekrar konuşmaya başladı.

“Ayrıca Cosima...” Cosima’nın düşüncelerinden çıkıp kendini dinlediğine emin olunca devam etti. “PixarGames’in çok iyi bir avukatla anlaştığı hakkında söylentiler dolaşıyor, kim olduğunu öğrenmeye çalışıyorum.”

“Tamam, tamam anladım, şu an yapacağımız bir şey yok Felix, davayı bekleyeceğiz. Ve avukatları ne kadar iyi olursa olsun, haklı olduğumuzu ve bu yüzden kazanacağımızı biliyorsun.” Söylediklerini onaylaması için Felix’in yüzüne baktı ve kafasını sallarken ekledi. “Biliyorsun değil mi Felix?”

Felix derin bir nefes aldı ve kafasını sallayarak onayladı.  
“Güzel.” Cosima dergiyi alıp masasının altındaki çöpe attıktan sonra ayağa kalkıp çantasına uzandı.

“Çıkıyor musun?”

“Evet, buradaki işler bitti. Eve gidip üstümü değiştireceğim sonra da Delphine’le bir şeyler içeceğiz.”

“Waaow, en azından aşkta işler yoluna girmiş gibi gözüküyor Miss Niehaus.” Küçük bir gülüş attıktan sonra ayağa kalkarak kapıya yöneldi ve ekledi. “Ben biraz daha kalıp şu avukat işini araştırayım, sana iyi eğlenceler.”

“Sağol Fee, sana da iyi eğlenceler.” Felix kapıyı kapatırken ardından bağırmıştı.

Çöp kutusundaki dergiye bir kez daha bakıp iç geçirdikten sonra, bugün bunu düşünmek istemediğine karar vererek akşamın heyecanıyla evine gitti. Ne giyeceğine karar vermek bir saatten uzun sürse de, sonunda en uygun kıyafetleri bulduğuna inanıyordu. Evden çıkmadan hemen önce Delphine’in attığı mesajı son bir kez kontrol edip gülümsedi.

“Bar Isabel. 7’de. x”

...

Delphine heyecandan dayanamayıp hastanedeki işlerini erken bitirmiş, Natalia’nın sorgulayan bakışlarına aldırmadan buluşacakları kafeye yarım saat erken gelmişti. İçeride bir süre kuytu bir masa aradıktan sonra sol köşede, kapıyı da gören bir yere oturdu ve içeri giren herkese bakarak gergin bir şekilde Cosima’yı beklemeye başladı. Gittikçe sabırsızlaşan Delphine, tam kendi kendine neden bu kadar erken geldiği hakkında söylenecekken, kapıdan içeri giren kadını gördü. Aniden yüzüne yayılan gülümsemesiyle, etrafta kendisini arayan Cosima’ya el salladı. Cosima ona doğru yürürken bakışlarını ondan kaçırmadan yerinden kalktı.

“Hoşgeldin.” Cosima’nın yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Bu sırada gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alan Cosima, yaptığı şeyi Delphine’in anlamaması için hemen kendini geri çekerek söze girdi.

“Çok bekletmedim umarım, yanlış sokağa girmişim, kayboldum sandım.” Montunu çıkarıp sandalyenin koluna astıktan sonra, Delphine’in tam karşısına oturdu.

“Ah hayır, ben de yeni gelmiştim.” Masadaki menüye uzandı. “Hemen sipariş verelim mi? Ne içersin?”

Menüye bir göz attıktan sonra bakışlarını yavaşça kaldırarak cevap verdi. “Hmm.. Sanırım bu gece senin favori içkini denemek istiyorum.”

Delphine gülümsemesini durduramadan menüyü kapattı ve karşılık verdi. “Peki. O zaman kırmızı şarap söylüyorum, olur mu?”

Cosima ellerini havaya kaldırarak cevap verdi. “Sen ne dersen o.”

Delphine gülerek yanlarına gelen garsona döndü. “Pousse d'Or, Les Jarollières 1er Cru, 2006 Pommard. Teşekkürler.”

Cosima duyduğu bu küçük fransızca konuşmadan sonra, gözlerini Delphine’den ayıramadı, doktorun o yumuşak ses tonu adeta kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Delphine, Cosima'ya dönerek gülümsedi. Cosima hemen söze girdi. 

"Burası gerçekten çok hoş bir yermiş Delphine."

“Evet öyleymiş, bizim kızlar buraya bayılıyorlar, beni de günlerdir çağırıyorlardı ama...” Yüzünde beliren hafif ve utangaç gülümsemeyle devam etti. “Seninle gelmeyi istedim.”

Delphine'in bu son sözü üzerine, Cosima'nın yüzünde engelleyemediği bir tebessüm belirdi. O sırada arka masalarına servis edilen Fettuccine Alfredo’nun kokusu havaya yayılmıştı, Delphine Cosima’ya dönerek, kokuyu beğenmediğini belirten bir hareket yaptı. Cosima şaşırarak kaşlarını kaldırdı ve masaya doğru eğilerek kimsenin duymadığından emin olduğu bir ses tonuyla sordu sorusunu.

“Makarna sevmez misin?”

“Yani, pek değil. Özellikle böyle yoğun kremaya bulananları sevmiyorum.” Delphine de öne eğilip kısık sesle konuşmuştu.

"Evet haklısın, ben de o şekilde sevmem. Peki, en sevdiğin yemek ne diye sorsam ?"

Delphine tam cevap verecekti ki, şarapları servis edilmeye başladı. Garsona teşekkür edip uzaklaşmasını bekledikten sonra kadehini kaldırıp Cosima’nınkine yavaşça dokundurdu. Cosima kadehini kaldırdı ve elinden gelenin en iyisiyle Fransız aksanını konuşturdu. 

"à votre santé."

"à la vôtre." Delphine, Cosima’nın başarılı fransız aksanından etkilenmiş bir şekilde cevap verdi. Karşısındaki kadının gözlerine gülümseyerek bir süre baktıktan sonra az önce sorduğu soru aklına geldi ve söze girdi.

"En sevdiğim yemeği sormuştun değil mi? Hmmm... Sanırım en sevdiğim yemek, Beef Stroganoff.” 

"Oh, güzel bir tercih. Yapması da bir hayli zor."

"Evet, eti soteleyip suyu içinde hapsetmek biraz zor, övünmek gibi olmasın ama güzel yapabiliyorum."

"Uuu Doktor Cormier, işinizin yanı sıra mutfakta da başarılısınız. Bir gün tatmayı çok isterim."

"Aa tabi ki, seve seve yaparım. Sen peki, en çok neyi seviyorsun ?"

Cosima içkisinden büyük bir yudum aldıktan sonra, aklından bir anlığına Delphine’in sorusuna ‘seni’ diye cevap vermek geçse de, kendini toparlayıp konuşmaya başladı.

 

"Ben deniz ürünlerini çok severim aslında, özellikle Istakoz diyebilirim. Tek kelimeyle harikadır ama doğru restoranda yemek gerekiyor çünkü her restoranda o özel tadı bulamıyorsun. "

"Biliyor musun, ben daha önce hiç ıstakoz yemedim."

“Gerçekten mi?” Cosima'nın aklına parlak bir fikir geldi ve ekledi. 

"O zaman bir akşam yemeğine ne dersin ? Bildiğim çok iyi bir yer var ve çok başarılılar. "

"Oh, çok isterim!" Delphine, dudağının kenarında beliren küçük bir gülümsemeyle cevap vermişti.

"Tamam, iki gün sonra, perşembe akşamı nasıl? Uygun musun?"

“Evet, uygunum. Nerede bu reatoran, adı ne?”

“Çok fazla soru soruyorsunuz Dr. Cormier, bunların bir sır olarak kalması lazım. O yüzden perşembe akşamı sizi evden alıyorum ve bu çok gizli yere gidiyoruz. Anlaştık mı?”

Uzun bir süre Cosima’ya bakarak gülümseyen Delphine, sonunda kafasında aradığı kelimeleri bulmuştu. 

"Peki, anlaştık Miss Niehaus."

...

"...Ve adresini aldım! Yarın evinden alacağım ve yemeğe gideceğiz!"

"Cosima bu hikayeyi 3. kez dinliyorum ve S geldiğinde ona da anlatacaksın, 4. kez dinleyebileceğimi hiç sanmıyorum." Sarah gözlerini devirerek konuşmuştu.

"Şşş sestra, Cosima oldukça heyecanlı bozma, sen devam et Cosima."

"Gece boyunca en sevdiğimiz şeylerden bahsettik. Bana bir gün Beef Stroganoff yapma sözü bile verdi. "

Helena Cosima'nın sözünü kesti. 

"Stro ne ?"

"Stroganoff. Bir et yemeği, Delphine mutfakta kendine oldukça güveniyor."

"Et yemeği mmm... Fransız doktor ağzının tadını biliyor. "

Sarah gülmeden edemedi ve söze girdi. 

"Helena yine acıktım demeyeceksin değil mi ?"

"Bak işte ondan emin değilim. "

"Pekala çocuklar! Bu mutluluğun şerefine size güzel bir yemek hazırlayabilirim. "

Sarah şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. "Sen ve yemek yapmak ? Cosima aşk başına vurmuş gerçekten."

"Heyyy benim hünerlerimi görmezden gelmeyin. Siz buradan ayrılmayın, ben bir Felix'i arayıp mutfağa geçeceğim. 

...

“Ah Cosima harika zamanlama, ben de tam seni arayacaktım.”

“Ne, neden? Noldu?”

“Şu PixarGames’e açtığımız dava ile ilgili bir takım pürüzler çıktı, şimdi onlarla uğraşıyorum ama merak etme halledeceğim.”

“Aaaa tamam. Neyse dur şimdi senden daha önemli bir şey isteyeceğim. Yarın akşam için, şu senin aşık olduğun Fring’s den benim adıma iki kişilik yer ayırtır mısın?

“Fring’s den mi? Yoksa Delphine’i yemeğe mi çıkarıyorsun?”

“Şey.. Biraz öyle gibi. Yani evet işte. Sen halledersin değil mi?”

“Tamam tamam hallederim ama şimdi kapamam lazım şu işlerle uğraşıyorum.”

“Tamam Fee, teşekkürler, seni seviyorum!” 

...

Ertesi gün, Cosima'nın en heyecanlı olduğu günlerden bir tanesiydi. Şık ama abartısız elbisesini giyip son hazırlıklarını tamamladıktan sonra evden çıktı ve siyah Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet'ine atladıktan sonra Delphine'i evinden almak üzere yola koyuldu. Çok geçmeden, önünde havuzu, oldukça modern bir ev olan Delphine'in evine gelmişti. Cosima arabayı park ettikten sonra içeri girmek için zile bastı. Delphine kameradan Cosima'nın geldiğini görmüştü, heyecanla düğmeyi tuşladı ve bahçenin kapısı Cosima'ya açıldı. Cosima bastıramadığı heyecanla bahçeye girdi ve Delphine'in evden çıktığını gördü. 

"Hey Cosima. "

"Hey, selam. "

Bu kez Delphine'den önce Cosima erken davrandı ve Delphine'in yumuşak yanaklarından öptü. Geri çekildiğinde hala Delphine'in kokusunu içinde hissediyordu. Delphine gülümseyerek devam etti ;

"Çok hoş gözüküyorsun. "

"Senin kadar olamam. "

"Merci."

"Hazırsan gidelim ?"

"Evet hazırım gidebiliriz. "

Beraber bahçeden çıktılar. Cosima arabanın kapısını Delphine'e açtı, Delphine ona gülümseyerek bindikten sonra Cosima da bindi ve restauranta gitmeye koyuldular. 

...

Arabayı valeye teslim ettikten sonra, kapıda duran görevliye doğru yürüdüler. 

"İyi akşamlar Miss Niehaus, hemen listeden masanızı kontrol ediyorum."

"Teşekkürler. "

Görevli listeye uzun uzun bakmıştı ama Cosima'nın ismini görememişti. 

"Efendim başka bir isim üzerinden mi rezervasyon yaptırmıştınız ?"

"Asistanım Felix'e benim adıma rezervasyon almasını söylemiştim 2 kişilik, bir sorun mu var ?"

"Üzgünüm burada adınız bulunmamakta. "

"Ne demek bulunmamakta ? Tekrar kontrol eder misiniz lütfen ?"

Cosima aceleyle çantasından telefonunu çıkarırken Delphine Cosima'nın üzerindeki gerginliği yüzünden görebiliyordu. 

"Maalesef efendim, isminiz gözükmüyor. İsterseniz içeriyi kontrol edip rezervasyonunu iptal eden müşterilerimiz var mı diye kontrol ettirebilirim. "

"Bir dakika lütfen. "

Cosima oradan biraz uzaklaştı ve direkt Felix'i aradı. 

"Hey patron, n'aber ?"

"Felix bana lütfen rezervasyon yaptırmayı unutmadığını söyle."

"Rezervasyon mu ? Hay sıçayım, rezervasyon! Tanrım, Cosima ben, ben onu tamamen unutmuşum !"

Cosima ses tonunu fazla kontrol edemedi ve Felix'e bağırdı. 

"Felix senin yüzünden burada rezil oldum, sana inanamıyorum !"

"Cosima gerçekten çok üzgünüm, inan tüm kafamı bu davaya verdim ben."

"Uh, tamam Felix... Kapatıyorum sonra görüşürüz."

"Üzgünüm Cosima..."

Cosima telefonunu kapattı. Eli başında, derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra telefonunu çantasına koydu ve Delphine'in yanına geldi. Görevli de yanlarına geri dönmüştü. 

"Üzgünüm Miss Niehaus hiç boş yerimiz yok. "

"Sorun değil Micheal, ilgilendiğin için teşekkür ederim. "

Cosima kendisini yerin dibine girmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yanakları kızarmıştı, alev gibi yanıyordu. Utancından Delphine'in yüzüne bakamıyordu. Delphine, Cosima'nın konuşmasını az çok duymuştu. Kolundan tuttu. 

"Hey Cosima, rezil olduğunu falan düşünme lütfen. İnsanlık hali olabilir böyle şeyler. "

"Mahvettim geceyi... Bizzat kendim almalıydım rezervasyonu !"

"Şş sakin ol, inan bir sorun yok hem bak benim güzel bir fikrim var. "

Cosima başını yerden kaldırdı ve Delphine'e baktı. 

"Nedir ?"

"Kendini hazırlasan iyi olur, bize güzel bir akşam yemeği hazırlayacağım. "

...

Delphine'in evi çok büyüktü. Sade ama netti, tamamen Delphine'i yansıtıyordu. 

"Evin gerçekten çok güzel. "

"Beğenmene sevindim."

"Dr. Moreau'nun Adası ! Bu kitabı çok severim !"

"Gerçekten mi ?"

"Evet, canım sıkıldığında tekrar tekrar okurum. "

"Ben de öyle, akıcı bir kitap. Ben mutfağa geçiyorum sen kendi evinmiş gibi rahat ol lütfen. "

Delphine mutfağa geçti. Cosima salonu gezerken masadaki çerçeveleri gördü ve oraya yöneldi. Delphine'in bebekliğinden, çocukluğundan, mezuniyetlerinden fotoğraflar vardı. Eline bir tane çerçeveyi aldı ve uzun uzun baktı. Hiç değişmemişti, aynı güzellik, aynı saflık yine aynı Delphine'di fotoğraftaki kız. Fotoğrafa nazik bir şekilde dokundu ve hafif bir tebessümle yerine koyduktan sonra mutfağa, Delphine'in yanına gitti. 

"Evett söyle bakalım nasıl yardımcı olabilirim sana ?"

"Sen benim misafirimsin bu yüzden oturup biraz beklemek zorundasın."

"Hey hadi ama ben de yardım etmek istiyorum. "

Delphine, Cosima'nın bakışlarına dayanamamıştı. 

"Pekala tamam, sosu hazırlayabilirsin."

"Hay hay."

...

"Bu hayatımda yediğim en lezzetli yemek olabilir, Delphine harikasın !"

"Yok canım abartma. "

"Ciddiyim, çok çok lezzetli olmuş. Şimdi Helena olsaydı tüm masayı 2 dakikada silip süpürürdü. "

Cosima'nın sözü üstüne birlikte güldüler. Yemekten sonra masayı toparladılar ve terasa geçip bir şarap şişesi açtılar. Terasın manzarası çok güzeldi. Şaraplarını yudumlarlarken Cosima sessizliği bozdu. 

"Çok güzel bir manzara..."

"Evet ama senin beni götürdüğün tepenin manzarası kadar olamaz."

"İnan bana bu manzara da en az orası kadar güzel. "

Delphine, manzarayı izlemeye dalan Cosima'dan sebebini anlayamadığı bir şekilde gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Yeşil renkli gözleri ay ışığında daha da güzelleşmişti. Cosima kendisini izleyen Delphine'i fark etti ve ona döndü. Delphine hemen dikkatini topladı. Cosima gülümseyerek sordu. 

"Bir şey mi oldu ?"

"Yok hayır, hayır bir şey olmadı. Şey içeriye geçelim mi, hava esmeye başladı. "

"Tabii olur."

Ellerindeki şarap bardaklarını sehpaya koydular ve oturdukları yerden kalktılar. Delphine arkası dönük, terastan çıkmaya yönelmişken Cosima, Delphine'in kolundan tuttu.

"Delphine..."

Delphine yüzünü Cosima'ya döndü. Cosima'nın kendisine seslenişindeki ses tonu kendisini şaşırtıcı derecede heyecanlandırmıştı. Yüzüne sorgulayan bir ifade katan kaşlarını hafif bir tebessümle birlikte kaldırdı. 

"Sen.. Sen çok güzelsin. "

"Te-teşekkür ederim Cosima, sen de öyle."

Cosima artık kararlıydı, ya şimdi açılacaktı ya da içinde bunu bastırmaya devam edecekti. Tüm cesaretini topladı ve yavaşça Delphine'e yaklaştı. Parfümünün kokusunu yeniden hissedebiliyordu. Gözlerini Delphine'in gözlerinden alıp dudaklarına götürdü. Delphine'in kalbi hızlı hızlı atıyordu. Cosima bir eliyle onun yumuşak yüzünü kavradıktan sonra gözlerini yavaşça kapadı ve Delphine'i dudaklarından öptü.


	6. 5. Bölüm (Finale Chapter)

Delphine, Cosima'nın yumuşak dudaklarına gözlerini yumup izin verse de, o anın büyüsünden uyanıp eliyle Cosima'yı durdurdu ve geri çekildi. 

"Cosima..."

"Tanrım, Delphine ben, ben-"

"Cosima, sen.. Ne yapıyorsun? Nasıl?!" 

“Afedersin, ben sadece...”

“Bana nasıl eşcinsel olduğunu söylemezsin?”

"Bilmiyorum, ben gerçekten çok üzgünüm...” Ellerini başına götürdü ve devam etti.   
“Sanmıştım ki sen de-"

"Ben de ne?! Kadınlardan hoşlandığımı mı düşündün?” Öznenin üsstüne bastırarak sorusunu yineledi. “Senden hoşlandığımı mı düşündün? Nasıl böyle bir sonuca varabildin Cosima?"

“Delphine, çok özür dilerim, büyük bir hata yaptım.”

Delphine, Cosima’nın attığı bu cesur adım karşısında öfkesine engel olamıyordu. Kendi hislerinin bilinmezliğinden mi, yoksa tamamen Cosima’nın yaptığı harekete mi öfkelenmişti bilmiyordu, ama her iki şekilde de, tüm kızgınlığını Cosima’dan çıkarmaya kararlıydı.

“Evet, çok büyük bir hata yaptın!”

Cosima, Delphine'in bu çıkışı üzerine iyice kırılmış ve utanmış hissediyordu. Ağlama isteğini bastırarak konuşmaya çalışsa da, ağzından ancak bir mırıltı çıkabildi.

"Özür dilerim..."

Delphine gözlerini yerde bir noktaya sabitledi ve buz gibi sesiyle cevap verdi.  
“Bence artık gitsen iyi olacak.” 

Cosima bu sözün üzerine, Delphine'in yüzüne bile bakmadan, apar topar çantasını toplayıp montunu da aldıktan sonra evden ayrıldı. Arabasına atlayıp bir an önce oradan uzaklaşmak için gaza bastı. O kadar çok hızlı kullanıyordu ki önüne çıkan arabayı son anda fark etti ve güçlükle frene basaildi. Önüne çıkan arabanın sürücüsü kornaya uzun bir süre basıp yoluna devam ederken, Cosima arabayı yol kenarına çekti. Direksiyona vurarak göz yaşlarını akıtmaya başladı ve yüzünü direksiyona kapadı.

Delphine bir süre daha olduğu yerde aynı şekilde kaldı. Ardından elini dudağına götürdü, dudaklarında hala Cosima'nın sıcaklığını hissediyordu. Bu düşünceyi aynı saniyede kafasından uzaklaştırıp, kendini toparladı ve kendi kendine mırıldandı.

"Ugh merde..!"

 

 

...*Ertesi Gün*...

Cosima, kapıyı çalmadan büyük bir telaşla içeri giren Felix’e aldırmadan önündeki kağıtları okumaya devam etti. Cosima’yı bulmanın verdiği rahatlama hissiyle derin bir nefes alan Felix, şimdi karşısında duran manzaraya ne tepki vereceğini bilemiyordu. 

“Cosima! Tanrı aşkına! Neredeydin, sana ulaşamadık, telefonuna bakmıyor musun?”

Cosima bakışlarını yavaşça masasından kaldırıp karşısında endişeyle bağıran adama çevirdi.

“Bu PixarGames’in tuttuğu avukatı öğrenebildin mi?”

“Cosima, ne diyorsun sen? Sana geceden beri ulaşamıyoruz, Sarah ne kadar endişelendi haberin var mı senin?”

Gözlerini devirerek elini telefonuna götüren Cosima, sıkkın bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya devam etti. “Evet, şarjım bitmiş Felix, ne oldu bu kadar önemli?”

Felix, Cosima’nın bu tavrına bir anlam veremese de durumu açıklamaya çalıştı.   
“Bir şey olmadı, sadece bu sabah Kira’yı okula bırakabileceğini söylemişsin. Sarah sana ulaşamayınca beni aradı.”

“Ahh Kira! Tamamen unutmuşum.”

“Aradım açmadın, evine gittim yoktun, çok endişelendik. Şirkete de hiç bu kadar erken gelmezsin, yine de şansımı denemek istedim.” Bir açıklama beklercesine kollarını kavuşturup gözlerini Cosima’ya dikti ama Cosima hiç oralı değildi.

“Evet anlıyorum Felix, ama kusura bakma, gördüğün gibi buradayım ve yapacak işleri-”

O sırada Cosima’nın kıyafetini fark eden Felix, kadının sözünü keserek konuşmaya girdi.

“Bir saniye, sen neden bunları giyiyorsun?” Cosima’ya doğru bir kaç adım daha attı ve ekledi.  
“Aman Tanrım! Bunlar yoksa senin dün geceki kıyafetlerin mi? Gece burada mı kaldın? Cosima ne oldu? Bak ben rezervasyonu tamamen unutmuşum, çok özür dilerim, gecenizi mahvettim değil mi?”

“Ah hayır Felix, sen hiçbir şeyi mahvetmedin.” Derin bir nefes alıp bakışlarını yeniden Felix’e çevirdi. “Ben mahvettim!”

Felix endişeli gözlerle masanın önündeki koltuklardan birine oturdu. “Dinliyorum.”

“Dinleyecek pek de bir şey yok aslında. Dün gece restorana giremeyince, Delphine’in evine gittik, yemek yedik, her şey çok güzeldi. Sonra ben kendime engel olamadım ve onu öptüm.”

“Ohh.. Ve?”

Cosima hüzünle gülümsedi. “Vee... Delphine’in benden hoşlanmadığını, hatta eşcinsel olmadığını, hatta dünden sonra bir daha suratımı görmek bile istemeyeceğini öğrenmiş olduk Felix.” Ardından hızlıca ekledi. “Ve evet, sonra direkt buraya geldim, biraz çalışmanın iyi geleceğini düşündüm.”

Duydukları karşısında şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyen Felix, birkaç saniye ne diyeceğini bilemedi. En sonunda ona en mantıklı gelen cümleyi kurdu. “Çok üzgünüm Cosima, gerçekten çok üzgünüm.”

“Evet, ben de öyle. Ama şimdi bunları düşünmek istemiyorum Felix, gerçekten. O yüzden bana şu gireceğimiz ihaleye ve PixarGames davasına ilişkin son bilgileri bulursan çok iyi olur.”

“Tamam, tamam. Önce Sarah’a seni bulduğumu söyleyeyim, hemen halledeceğim istediklerini.”

“Teşekkürler Felix.”

Cosima kafasını yeniden masasında duran kağıtlara çevirirken, Felix’de sessizce odadan çıkmıştı.

...

Delphine bütün geceyi yaşadıklarını düşünerek geçirmiş yalnızca 3 saatlik uykuyla sabaha gözlerini açmıştı. Tüm gün evde oturmak istemesine rağmen güçlükle yatağından kalkıp işe gitmişti. Bilgisayarda hasta kayıtlarıyla uğraşırken, hala geceyi aklından çıkaramıyordu. Düşünceler içinde boğulurken Natalia geldi. 

"Delphine? Sabahtan beri hiç konuşamadık, iyi misin? Hasta görünüyorsun."

"İyiyim iyiyim, gece uyuyamadım ondan sersemim biraz."

"Anladım..” Elindeki dosyayı masaya bırakırken gülümseyerek açıkladı. “Yapılan en son değişikliklerle, nihayi ameliyat takvimi.”

“Ah teşekkür ederim Natalia, bu değişiklikler beni öldürecek.”

"Merak etme sen halledersin. Bu arada unutmadan kapının önünde seni bekleyen biri var."

"Kim?"

"Bilmiyorum,‘Eski bir dost’ dedi."

Delphine sandalyesinden kalktı ve bekleme odasına çıktı. Eline bir dergi almış okuyan adama baktı ve bir anda bütün yüzünü bir gülümseme kapladı.

"Shaw?"

Adam elindeki dergiyi masaya bırakıp ayağa kalkmış, hiç tereddüt etmeden Delphine’e sarılmıştı. "Heyyyy Delphine!" 

Üniversitede yakın arkadaşı olan ve mezun olduktan hemen sonra İtalya’ya taşınan adamı gören Delphine, mutluluktan ne diyeceğini şaşırmıştı.

“Vay canına Shaw! Hala İtalya’dasın sanıyordum, ne zaman döndün?”

“Çok olmadı, planlar biraz değişti diyebiliriz.” Eliyle Delphine’in odasını işaret edip konuşmaya devam etti. “Beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin?”

“Ah özür dilerim, ne kabayım. İçeri geç lütfen”

Birlikte yerlerine oturup Natalia’nın kahveleri getirmesinin ardından konuşmalarına kaldıkları yerden devam ettiler. 

“Eee peki anlat bakalım, hangi rüzgar attı seni buralara yeniden?”

“Aslına bakarsan Delphine, bu tam da bir akşam yemeğinde konuşulması gereken bir konu. Yani biraz emrivaki gibi olacak biliyorum ama... Bu akşam, her zaman gittiğimiz favori mekanımızda bir akşam yemeğine ne dersin?”

“Ahh.. Shaw, aslında bugün biraz yoğunum, ne zamana kadar Toronto’dasın?”

“Hayır,hayır,hayır! Bahane kabul etmiyorum Delphine. Bu akşam kesinlikle geliyorsun.”

“Tamam tamam peki, bir şekilde ayarlamaya çalışacağım.”

Bir anda ortaya çıkan bu gizemli adamın kim olduğunu merak eden Natalia, kapıya doğru yanaşmış bir şeyler duymayı beklerken, oradan geçen Jess’e yakalanmıştı.

“Hey! Natalia, ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ah şey, hiç.” Jess’in gözlerindeki ifadeyi görünce kaçamayacağını anlayıp açıklamaya başladı. “Tamam, Delphine’i görmeye biri geldi, bir adam ve bayağı samimilerdi, ben de kim olduğunu öğrenmeye çalışıyorum. Adı Shaw sanırım.”

“Shaw mı? Shaw Osaburn mü?”

“Onu tanıyor musun?” Natalia’nın gözleri büyümüştü.

“Pek tanıyorum diyemem, üniversitede Delphine’in Shaw adında yakın bir arkadaşı vardı ama, o da göz doktoruydu diye biliyorum. O mu gelmiş?”

“Bilmiyorum, sanırım o. Ama nedenini öğrenemedim Jess.”

“Öğrenmesen de iyi olur zaten Nat, işine dön!” Gözleriyle sandalyesini işaret ettikten sonra ekledi. “Kafeteryaya iniyorum, bir şey istiyor musun?”

Masasına dönerken cevap verdi.“Ah hayır teşekkürler.” Gözleriyle Jess’in gidişini izledikten sonra, bir kez daha kapıya yönelip içeriyi dinlemeyi düşünüyordu ki, telefon çaldı.

“Alo, merhaba Natalia, ben Cosima.”

“Merhaba Cosima, nasılsın?”

“İyiyim sağol, şey, ben bugünkü randevuya gelemeyeceğimi haber vermek için aramıştım.”

“Aa öyle mi? Ama son sonuçlarından sonra ölçümlere aynı aralıklarla devam etmek çok önemli biliyorsun değil mi? İstersen saati değiştirelim, eğer o saatte işin varsa?”

“Yok Natalia, ben gelemeyeceğim, yine de teşekkür ederim.”

“Peki tamam, ben Delphine’e iletirim, hoşçakal.”

“Hoşçakal.”

Telefonu kapattıktan hemen sonra Delphine’in odasının kapısı açıldı. Doktor, arkadaşını yolcu ederken, Natalia onlarla ilgilenmiyormuş gibi bilgisayarıyla uğraşmaya başlamıştı. 

“O zaman akşam görüşürüz Delphine.”

“Tamamdır, görüşürüz.” Birbirlerine sarıldılar.

Shaw gözden kaybolunca, Delphine odasına doğru yöneldi, içeri girip tam kapıyı kapatacaktı ki, kapının ağzında bir anda beliriveren Natalia’yı fark etti. 

“Delphine, konuşmamız lazım.”

Kapıyı bırakıp Natalia’nın içeri girmesine izin verdi ve tekrar koltuğuna oturup konuşmaya başladı.

“Lütfen Shaw hakkında bir şeyler sormayacağını söyle Natalia, üniversiteden eski bir arkadaşım, o kadar, tamam mı?”

“Oh, tamam. Ama aslında onu sormayacaktım. Cosima aradı ve bugün gelemeyeceğini söyledi, bunu söyleyecektim.”

“Ne? Off! Ona bu ölçümleri almamızın sağlığı açısından ne kadar önemli olduğunu hatırlattın mı peki?”

“Elbette, ama çok yoğun sanırım, çünkü hiçbir şekilde gelemeyeceğini söyledi.”

“Tamam o zaman Natalia, yapacak bir şey yok. Görünen o ki, bugün düşündüğümden de erken çıkacağım, ne kadar güzel!”

...

Cosima şirketteydi. Elinde bir kalem, sağa sola sallayıp düşünüyordu. Kapının çalmasıyla düşüncelerini askıya aldı. 

"Gel."

Gelen Felix'ti. 

"Hey, Cosima, iyi misin?"

"Beni boş ver, o elindekiler de nedir ?"

Felix, Cosima'nın masasının karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu. 

"Güzel haberlerim var. Gireceğimiz ihale için belirlediğimiz miktarlar burada yazıyor ve ilk tahminimizden iyiler."

"Ciddi misin ?"

Cosima, kağıtları eline aldı ve incelemeye başladı. 

"Ah! Sonunda iyi bir haber." Cosima hafif bir gülümsemeyle kağıtları masaya bırakıp koltuğuna oturdu ve geriye yaslandı.   
"Evet, peki sen nasılsın?"

“Bilmiyorum Felix, kendimi biraz meşgul tutsam iyi olacak sanırım. Hatta ofisten hiç ayrılmasam en güzeli.” Gülümsedi.

“Cosima senin bugün-” Saatini kontrol etti. “Hatta bir saat içinde, hastaneye gitmen gerekiyor değil mi?”

“Hayır Felix, bunu yapmayacağım. Çoktan arayıp iptal ettim bile.”

“Ne? Cosima saçmalama! En son testin sonuçları kötü demiştin, belki ameliyat gerekir demiştin, oraya gitmen gerekiyor!”

“Ne demek gitmen gerekiyor! Dün gece yaşananlardan sonra bir daha asla gitmem oraya.”

“Ama bu senin sağlığınla ilgili. Bak Cosima, biliyorum aranızda çok kötü şeyler geçti ama onunla bunu ayırman lazım. Eğer istiyorsan başka bir doktor buluruz, o sorun değil ama şuan tedavinin kritik bir aşamasındasın, bugün o testi yaptırman lazım.”

Cosima itiraz etmek için ağzını açacaktı ki, Felix izin vermeyip devam etti.

“Ayrıca, üzgünüm hayatım ama hayatında ilk reddedilen insan da sen değilsin, hepimiz yaşadık bunu. Böyle bir darbeyle yere yığılmayacak kadar güçlü biri olduğunu ben biliyorum, sen de biliyorsun, bırak Delphine de bilsin.”

Ayağa kalkıp Cosima’nın yanına gitti, kadını ellerinden tutarak yerinden kaldırdı.

“Şu haline bak, leş gibisin.” Montunu ve çantasını kadının eline tutuştururken bir yandan konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Şimdi hemen şunları alıp eve gidiyorsun, bir güzel üstünü değiştirip doğruca hastaneye gidiyorsun. Sonra bu konuda ne yapacağımızı konuşuruz, tamam mı?”

Cosima, Felix’le tartışmaya girmek istemiyordu. En güzelinin itiraz etmeyip muayeneye gitmiş gibi davranmak olduğuna karar verdi ve Felix’in sözlerini onaylarcasına kafasını salladı. Ofisten çıkarak eve gitti, hastaneye gitmese bile, bir duşun iyi geleceğini düşündü. Duştan sonra üstünü giyerken, Felix’in söyledikleri aklında dönmeye devam ediyordu. Birden hızlı bir kararla çantasını aldı ve hastaneye gitmek üzere evden çıktı. 

...

Hastanenin kapalı otoparkına girdiğinde Delphine’nin arabasının bagajının açık olduğunu gördü. Aniden durup dikkat çekmemek için kendi farlarını kapattı ve nispeten uzak bir mesafeden izlemeye başladı. Birkaç saniye sonra bagajına eşyalarını yerleştiren Delphine’i gördü. Kendi kendine kızmıştı.

“Ne zannediyordun ki Cosima, randevuyu iptal etsen de seni bekleyeceğini mi?!”

Tekrar kadına baktı, sarı saçlarının savruluşu karşısında midesine bir yumruk yemiş gibi hissetti. Derin nefesler alıp kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışırken, Delphine’in arabayı çalıştırdığını duydu ve yavaşça ilerlemeye başladı. Aklında hiç böyle bir fikir yokken, birden Delphine’in nereye gideceğini merak etmiş, onu takip etmenin kimseye zarar vermeyeceğine kendini inandırmıştı bile. Çok bir zaman geçmeden otoparktan çıkmışlar, Delphine 5. Bloktan sola dönmek yerine sağa dönünce, Cosima onun evine gitmediğini anlamış ve bunun üzerine daha da meraklanmıştı. Kısa bir yolculuğun ardından, Cosima yolun biraz daha ilerisinden, arabasını bir kafenin önüne park eden Delphine’i izliyordu. Kadın arabadan çıktı ve kafenin hemen dışındaki masalardan birinde oturan bir adama doğru yürümeye başladı. Cosima, Delphine’in adama gülümsediğini gördü, bu şoku üzerinden henüz atamamıştı ki, adam yerinden kalktı ve Delphine’e sıkıca sarıldı. Cosima istemsizce elini ağzına götürmüş, gördüklerine bir anlam vermeye çalışıyordu. Delphine adamın yanaklarından öptükten sonra, sırtı Cosima’ya dönük olacak şekilde adamın tam karşısına oturmuştu. Arkasındaki arabalardan korna sesleri yükselmeye başlayınca trafiği tıkadığını anladı. Dikiz aynalarından arkadakilere bakmaya çalışırken, duyduğu sesler karşısında Delphine’in kafasının o yöne döndüğünü görür gibi oldu. Bunun üzerine heyecanlanıp hızla oradan uzaklaştı ve eve gittiği yol boyunca Delphine’in onu görmemiş olması için dua etti.

...

“Aman Tanrım!” Delphine gözlerini kısmış yolda süratle giden arabanın arkasından bakıyordu.

“Ne oldu?” Shaw gülümseyerek sormuştu.

Araba ufukta yok oluncaya kadar baktıktan sonra arkadaşına döndü ve cevap verdi.   
“Ah, hiç... Tanıdığım birini gördüm sandım da. Yanlış görmüş olmalıyım. Neyse, ne diyordun?”

“Diyordum ki, bir sürprizim var.”

“Aa evet! Söyle bakalım sıcacık İtalya ikliminden buz gibi Toronto’ya seni ne getirdi?”

Kafasıyla Delphine’in omzunun üstünde bir yeri işaret ederek konuştu.  
“İşte bak, o neden geliyor.”

Delphine sol omzunun üstünden arkasına döndü ve Serena’yı gördü. Aniden ayağa kalkıp kendisine doğru gülümseyerek gelen kadına sarıldı.

“Serena! Tanrım!”

“Delphine, ah çok özlemişim.”

Serena’nın kendisine sarıldıktan sonra, Shaw’ın dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurup adamın yanına oturduğunu görünce koca bir gülümseme yüzüne yayıldı. Yerine otururken konuşmaya başlanmıştı.

“Ah inanmıyorum, çocuklar siz yeniden birliktesiniz!”

“Evet!” Aynı anda cevap vermişlerdi, birbirlerine bakıp güldükten sonra, Shaw söze devam etti.  
“Aslına bakarsan biz... Evlenmeye karar verdik!”

“Merde! Şaka değil di mi? Bana her şeyi anlatmanız lazım! Hemen!”

O sırada gelen garsona hızlıca verdikleri yemek siparişinden sonra eski dostlar arasında koyu bir sohbet başlamıştı. Serena kendileri hakkında her şeyi anlattıktan sonra Delphine'e sordu.

"Ya Delphine'ciğim bizde durumlar böyle... Sende ne var ne yok ?"

"Bende mi? Ki-kimse yok, her şey aynı, yalnızım."

"Gerçekten mi? Hiç görüştüğün biri yok mu?"

Delphine, Cosima'yı hatırlamıştı yeniden. İlk muayeneye geldiğindeki çekingenliği, lansmandaki kendinden emin tavrı ve hala dudaklarında hissettiği sıcaklık... Serena'nın sorunu karşısında bir süre sessiz kalınca, konuşmaya Shaw dahil oldu. 

"Ben anladııııım! Delphine biriyle görüşüyor."

Serena gülmeye başladı. 

"Delphine hiç değişmemişsin. Anlat kim bu yakışıklı?"

Yakışıklı... Cosima çok güzel bir kadın olmasına karşın bir erkek gibi çekiciliği vardı. O sırada yemekler de gelmişti. Bir taraftan yerlerken konuşmaya devam ediyorlardı. 

"Şey em..öyle değil aslında yani."

"Anlat hadiiiii!" 

Delphine, Serena'nın ısrarı üstüne üstü kapalı bir şekilde anlatmaya başladı. 

"Benim sadece kafam karışık."

Shaw'ın bunun için güzel bir çözümü vardı. 

"Bak bu konuda Serena kesinlikle uzman, sana birkaç soru sorsun ve aşık mısın değil misin direkt öğren."

Delphine gülmeye başladı. 

"O nasıl oluyormuş ?" 

Serene anlatmaya başladı. 

"İnan bana soracağım şeylerle az çok kafanda bir şeyler belirlemeye başlayacak."

"Pekala sor bakalım. "

"Güzel ! İlk soru ; geceleri uyumadan önce aklından onu geçiriyor musun ?"

Delphine iç geçirdi, onunla tanıştığından beri onu düşünmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

"Evet, yani sayılır."

"Hmmm, peki ya seni bir yere davet ettiğinde heyecanlanıyor musun?"

O zaman bir akşam yemeğine ne dersin ? Bildiğim çok iyi bir yer var ve çok başarılılar. 

"E-evet..."

"Peki çok kritik bir soru geliyor... Onun başka birinden hoşlandığını öğrenseydin ne hissederdin ?"

Delphine çatalını bıraktı ve düşündü. Cosima'yı başka bir kadınla el ele görseydi ne hissederdi ? Düşüncesi bile Delphine'i germeye yetmişti. Serena'ya baktı ve cevapladı. 

"K-kötü hissettiriyor."

"Yaz bakalım Shaw, Delphine Cormier bu şahıstan hoşlanıyoooor!"

"Tık tık tık evet karar verilmiştir, geçmiş olsun Delphine hanım siz aşıksınız."

"Hey bi-bir kere bu sorulardan bu sonuç çıkmaz çocuklar, bir kere bilimsel değil, bu soruların işlevselliğinin bir kanıtı var mı - bir araştırma yazısı, ya da bir tez? Yok. O yüzden öyle sonuçlara atlamıyoruz hemen."

"Ah Delphine, aşktan kaçamazsın canım çünkü o seni çoktan yakalamış."

Serena'nın sözü üzerine Delphine ona baktı, yeniden Cosima’yı düşündü ve ardından yemeğine devam etti.

...

Cosima eve geldiği gibi kendini yatağına attı ve az önce gördüğü şeyleri düşündü. O adamın Delphine’e sarılışını, Delphine’in onu öpüşünü... 

Sevgilisi olmalı. Tabi ya! O yüzden bana öyle sert bir tepki verdi.. Ama neden bana bir sevgilisi olduğunu söylemedi ki? Belki de beni arkadaşı olarak bile görmüyordu. O kadar yaşadığımız şey neydi peki? Nerede yanlış yapıyorum?

Telefonu çalana kadar, uzunca bir süre düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. Üçüncü çalıştan sonra elini telefonuna uzattı ve ekrana baktı, arayan Sarah’tı.

“Alo Sarah, bak ben sabah için gerçekten çok özür dilerim, Kira’yı tamamen unutmuşum.”

“Hey, Cosima önemli değil. Ben Felix’le konuştum. Dün gece olanları anlattı, iyi misin?”

“İyiyim, merak etme.”

“Cosima sesin hiç öyle gelmiyor ama, evde misin sen? Gelmemi ister misin?”

“Hayır, hayır evdeyim ama gelmene gerek yok Sarah.” O sırada, dünden beri aklında olan şeyi yapmaya ve arada kafa dinlemek için kullandığı şehrin biraz dışındaki göl evine gitmeye karar verdi.“Hem ben Elora’ya gitmeyi düşünüyorum, birkaç gün oradaki evde kafamı dinlerim.” 

“Gerçekten mi? O kadar mı?”

“Sadece biraz yalnız kalıp kafamı toparlamak istiyorum, bunu küçük bir tatil gibi düşün.”

“Tamam, ne zaman çıkacaksın peki yola?”

“Küçük bir çanta hazırlayıp hemen giderim herhalde, sen diğerlerine haber verirsin değil mi? Biliyorsun orada pek telefon çekmiyor.”

“Tamam ama oraya varınca mutlaka bir yolunu bulup bana haber veriyorsun, anlaştık mı?”

“Anlaştık Sarah, teşekkür ederim, görüşürüz.”

Telefonu kapatır kapatmaz yataktan hızla kalktı ve çantasını hazırlamaya koyuldu. Yanına çok fazla eşya almamaya karar verip evden çıktı ve arabasıyla Elora’daki göl evine doğru yola çıktı.

...

Delphine eve geldiğinden beri, yemekte Serena’nın söylediklerini düşünüyordu. Terasa çıktı ve dün gece orada yaşananları hatırladı, eli istemsizce tekrar dudağına gitti. Hisleri ve mantığı birbiriyle savaş halindeydi. Gözlerini kapattı ve gecenin sessizliğini dinlemeye başladı. Birden gözlerinde Cosima’nın gülümsemesi canlandı, bunun üzerine kendisinin de gülümsediğini fark edince yeniden kendine kızdı. Tüm bunları düşünmemek için yapılacak en iyi şeyin bu olduğuna karar verip bir şişe şarap açtı ve radyodan rastgele bir kanal açtı. Charlotte Day Wilson’ın Work şarkısını duyunca yarım bir gülüşle radyoya bir bakış attı, ardından kadehinden büyük bir yudum aldı. Cosima’yı düşünmeden edemiyordu. Ona o kadar kötü davrandığı için pişmanlık ve suçluluk hissettiğini fark etti. Bir süre, dün gece o öpücüğe karşılık verseydi neler yaşanacağını hayal etti. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve ikinci kadehi doldurdu.

...*2 Gün Sonra*...

Cosima göl evine geleli iki gün olmuştu ama ortalığı anca toparlayabilmişti. Kendini temizlikle meşgul etmek işine gelmişti. Şimdi koca evde ne yapacağını düşünüyordu. Saat daha dörttü ama önemi yoktu, evin altındaki mahzene indi, şaraplar arasında dolaşırken o geceyi düşündü. Delphine’in dudaklarındaki şarap tadını... Sonra derhal bu düşünceden kurtulmak istedi, önünde duran şaraplardan birini rastgele aldı ve yukarı çıktı. Şişeye baktı. Pousse d'Or, Les Jarollières 1er Cru, 2006 Pommard. Kendi kendine söylendi.

“Ah hadi ama! Şaka yapıyor olmalısın!” 

Bir süre şişeyle bakıştıktan sonra yine de içmeye karar verdi. Arka verandaya çıkıp havanın soğukluğuna aldırmadan uzandığı şezlongunda göl manzarasının tadını çıkarmaya çalıştı.

...

Delphine hastanedeki işlerini erkenden bitirip eve geçmişti. İki gündür içindeki sıkıntıyı bir türlü bastıramıyordu. Dün Cosima’yı en az beş kez aramış, her defasında da kapalı çalmıştı. Telefona cevap verse bile, ona ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Sadece sesini duymaya ihtiyacı var gibi hissediyordu. Yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayıp masaya geçti. Yemeğini yerken gözü bir yandan telefonundaydı, yeniden arayıp aramama konusunda bir türlü karar veremiyordu. Bir süre daha düşündükten sonra, en sonunda çatalını bıraktı ve aramaya karar verdi. 

Aradığınız kişiye şuan da ulaşılamıyor. Lütfen daha sonra tekrar deneyiniz.

“Ah merde!” 

Yemeğinin başına geri döndü, çatalıyla biraz oynadıktan sonra devam edemeyeceğine karar verip her şeyi kaldırdı ve o sırada aklına çılgınca bir fikir geldi. Saati kontrol etti, yediydi, heyecanla telefonunu tekrar eline alıp Natalia’yı aradı.

“Alo Natalia! Lütfen bana hala hastanede olduğunu söyle!”

“Delphine, hey sakin ol, evet hastanedeyim, ne oldu?

“Oh harika! Şimdi senden bir iyilik isteyeceğim ama neden nasıl gibi sorular sormak yok, anlaştık mı? Her şeyi daha sonra açıklayacağım.”

“P-peki, tamam, söyle.”

“Bana kayıtlardan Cosima’nın adresini bulup mesaj atabilir misin?”

“Ne?!”

“Lütfen soru sorma Nat, sadece yapabilir misin onu söyle.”

“Aaa bu pek etik olmaz ama sanırım yapabilirim Delphine. Her şey yolunda mı? Sadece bunu söyle.”

“Bu dediğimi yaparsan yolunda olacak, teşekkür ederim Nat, mesajını bekliyorum.”

Karşısındaki kadının cevabını bile beklemeden telefonu kapatıp aceleyle üstünü değiştirmeye gitti. Kısa bir süre sonra Natalia’dan mesaj geldi ve büyük bir hızla arabasına binip adrese doğru yol aldı. Cosima’nın evi çok uzak değildi, yanlış yollara girmesine rağmen, yirmi dakika içinde ulaşmıştı. Derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı çaldı. Bir süre ses çıkmayınca yeniden çaldı. Kulağını kapıya dayayıp içeriden ses geliyor mu diye kontrol ediyordu ki, büyük bir gök gürültüsüyle yerinden sıçradı. Yağmur başlamıştı. Kapıyı son bir kez daha çaldı ama açan yoktu. Tam büyük bir hayal kırıklığıyla arkasını dönmüş gidiyordu ki, ayak sesleri duyup kapıya yöneldi. Kapının açılma sesiyle kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibi oldu. Boğazını temizledi ve Cosima’yı görmeyi umdu. 

“Oh! Delphine?” Felix büyük bir şaşkınlıkla Delphine’e bakıyordu.

“Felix? Şey, ben Cosima’ya bakmıştım. Burada mı acaba?”

“Hayır değil.”

“Şey, peki yakında gelecek mi? Yani öyleyse bekleyebilirim.”

“Bu gece geleceğini sanmıyorum Delphine, gitsen iyi olacak.”

Felix’in soğuk ve sorgulayan gözlerinden anladığı kadarıyla tüm olan bitenden bu adamın da haberi vardı. Delphine yine de kararlıydı, sözlerine çekinerek de olsa devam etti. 

“Felix, Cosima’yla gerçekten konuşmaya ihtiyacım var. Lütfen nerede olduğunu söyle bana.”

Felix bir eliyle kapıyı tutarken, diğerini başına koyarak bir süre düşündü. Delphine’in yalvaran gözlerine bir kez daha baktı. O sırada bir şimşek daha çaktı, yağmur giderek hızlanıyordu. Delphine Felix’in kararsızlığını görünce bir kez daha yineledi.

“Felix, lütfen.”

“Aaah! Tamam, bekle.”

Sonunda dayanamayıp içeriden bir kağıt kalem aldı ve göl evinin adresini yazdı. Delphine’e vermeden önce soğuk bir ses tonuyla ekledi.

“Onu sakın bir daha üzme.”

Delphine hem minnettar hem mahçup bir bakışla teşekkür ederek kağıdı aldı ve okudu.

“Elora mı? Orası iki saat uzaklıkta!”

Felix kağıdı geri almak için elini uzattı ve konuştu.

“Emin değilsen hiç deneme Delphine.”

Delphine bir kez daha kağıda baktıktan sonra Felix’e döndü.

“Eminim!” 

Gülümseyerek teşekkür ettikten sonra hızla geldiği yoldan arabasının yanına geri döndü. Telefonundaki navigasyona adresi girip yola koyuldu. Yağmur çok şiddetli yağıyordu, aradan iki saat geçmesine rağmen, navigasyon hala yarım saatlik yolu olduğunu gösteriyordu. Bir süre daha gitti ve kestirme olduğunu düşündüğü bir dağ yoluna girdi, yağmurdan ıslanan yol, çamur yığınına dönüşmüştü. Biraz gittiyse de, yolun ortasında arabası çamura saplandı. İnip kontrol etmeye, lastiği saplandığı yerden çıkarmaya çalıştı. Bunu yaparken her yeri ıslanmış ve çamura bulanmıştı.

“Ah merde!” Sinirlenip lastiğe bir tekme attı. 

Yağan yağmurun artık bir önemi yoktu çünkü çoktan sırılsıklam olmuştu bile. En sonunda arabadan çantasını ve telefonunu aldı. Navigasyona baktı, 13dk lık yürüme mesafesi gösteriyordu. Yapacak başka bir şeyi olmayan Delphine, gittiği yerin doğru adres olup olmadığını bile bilmemesine rağmen, arabasını orada bırakarak yaya olarak yola devam etmeye karar verdi. Bir süre yürüdükten sonra telefonunun sinyali kesilmeye başladı ve en sonunda sinyal kesildi. Hiçliğin ortasında yapayalnız kalmıştı. Navigasyonun kesilmeden önce gösterdiği yöne doğru yürümeye devam etti. Soğuktan titriyordu ve umudunu kaybetmeye başlamıştı. O sırada ileride ışığı yanan bir ev gördü. Adımlarını sıklaştırıp yürümeye devam etti. En sonunda evin önüne geldi, posta kutusuna baktı, Cosima Niehaus.

Yüzünde oluşan gülümsemeyle kendi kendine tekrarladı. 

“Cosima Niehaus.” Sesi soğuktan titreyerek çıkmıştı. Daha fazla beklemek istemiyordu. Hızlı adımlarla ön kapıya geldi ve defalarca zili çaldı. Zili çalarken bir yandan da bağırıyordu.

“Cosima, benim! Delphine! Aç lütfen!” Tam o sırada bir kez daha şimşek çaktı.

...

Cosima yağmur başlayınca verandadan içeri girmiş, biraz uyuyup kendine yiyecek bir şeyler hazırladıktan sonra tekrar şarap almak için mahzene inmişti. Şaraplara bakarken, bir an kapı zilinin çaldığını zannetti ama sonra bu düşüncenin çok saçma olduğunu, yağmur ya da rüzgardan ona öyle geldiğini düşündü. Duyduğu sesler bir süre kesilmeyince sonunda dayanamadı ve yukarı çıktı, gerçekten de kapıda biri vardı.

“Cosima lütfen açar mısın?”

Kapıya doğru giderken kadının sesini duydu ve kendi kendine inanamayarak söylendi.  
“Delphine?”

Kapıyı açar açmaz karşısında sırılsıklam olmuş ve soğuktan titreyen kadını gördü. 

“Delphine burada ne arıyorsun? Ne oldu sana böyle?”

“Cosima, dur şimdi. Hiçbir şey sorma, sadece beni dinle tamam mı?”

“Delphine sen iyi misin, titriyorsun?”

“Cosima! Lütfen beni dinle tamam mı? Sana bunları söylemek için çok uzun bir yoldan geldim.”

Soğuktan sıklaşan nefesini bir düzene sokup devam etti.

“Ben, o gece için çok özür dilerim Cosima, çok özür dilerim. Biliyorum ne kadar özür dilesem de beni affetmen çok zor, ama çok üzgün ve pişman olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum.”

Cosima’nın gözlerine baktı, bir tepki vermesini bekliyordu. Cosima karşısında Delphine’i gördüğüne hala şaşkındı ama o anda kızgınlığı ağır bastı. İçinden karşısında titreyen kadına sarılıp onu ısıtmak gelse de, tüm soğukkanlılığıyla cevap verdi.

“Bunca yolu bana bunu söylemek için mi geldin?” 

“Hayır sadece bu değil Cosima. Ben bilmeni istiyorum ki...” Delphine söze nasıl devam edeceğini kestiremiyordu. Bunu fırsat bilen Cosima, tüm öfkesini kusmaya hazırdı.

“Burada olduğunu sevgilin biliyor mu Delphine?”

“Ne? Ne sevgilisi, ne diyorsun?”

“Ah! Hadi ama Delphine, sizi gördüm, Flora Cafe’de o adamla buluştun!”

“Ha ne? Shaw mı?”

“Adı her neyse! Umrumda bile değil!” Cosima sesini yükseltmişti.

“O sadece benim arkadaşım Cosima, o gün o kafede yanımızda onun nişanlısı da vardı.”  
Biraz durup ekledi. “Arabayla kaçarken onu göremedin sanırım.”

Cosima bunun karşısında verecek cevap bulamamıştı, hem Delphine’e hala kızgın hissediyordu, hem de o adamın sevgilisi olmadığını duymak üzerinden çok büyük bir yük kaldırmıştı. O sırada Delphine konuşmaya devam etti.

“Cosima bak beni dinle. Ben.. Ben sadece korkuyordum.”

“Ama neden?” Cosima’nın sesi yeniden alçalmış, hatta neredeyse duyulmayacak kadar hafif çıkmıştı.

“Ben...” Delphine derin bir nefes aldı. “Hislerimin gerçek olmasından korkuyordum Cosima.” 

Delphine şimdi tüm kalbini karşısındaki kadına açmaya hazırdı. Cosima’nın gözlerine bakarak konuşmaya devam etti.

 

“Sana olan hislerimden korkuyordum. Çünkü bunlarla nasıl baş edeceğimi bilmiyordum.”   
Gözleri dolarken konuşmaya devam eden Delphine’in, her cümlede sesi biraz daha yükseliyordu.

“Ben daha önce hiç böyle hissetmedim Cosima. Daha önce kimseyi muayeneye gelsin diye dört gözle beklemedim. Kimse için işten erken çıkmadım, ya da partiden kaçıp bir tepede sohbet etmedim. Kimseyi eve yemek yapmaya çağırmadım! Kimse beni senin öpücüğün kadar heyecandırmadı!” 

Artık tamamen bağırıyordu. 

“Ben kimseye, gecenin bir yarısı evimden kalkıp iki buçuk saat araba kullanıp arabayı bir bataklığa sapladıktan sonra yarım saat bu yağmur altında yürüyüp karşısına geçip onu sevdiğimi haykırmadım!”

Delphine nefes nefese kalmıştı. Cosima ise duydukları karşısında ne tepki vereceğini şaşırmıştı, aynı anda binlerce duygu akıp gidiyordu sanki. En sonunda karşısındaki kadının gözlerine bakarak güçlükle bir cümle kurabildi.

“Delphine, ben de seni seviyorum.” 

Delphine'nin suratına yayılan gülümseme, Cosima’ya da bulaştı. Birlikte bir süre güldükten sonra, Delphine ciddileşerek Cosima’ya baktı. Ellerini nazikçe kadının suratına yerleştirip yavaşça dudaklarına eğildi. Öyle yumuşak öpmüştü ki, Cosima, Delphine’in onu öptüğünden bir süre emin olamamıştı. Kafasını geri çekip, Cosima’nın gözlerine baktı, sonra yeniden eğildi, yine nazik ama bu sefer daha sert ve giderek daha arzulu bir şekilde öpmeye başladı. Cosima sadece bu ritme ayak uyduruyordu. Birbirlerinden ayrılmadan eve girdiler, Cosima kapıyı ayağıyla kapadı ve Delphine’i hızla yatak odasına yönlendirdi.

...

FIN


End file.
